Keep Holding On
by G h o s t V o n G h o u l
Summary: Reina thought she was just a normal girl, but when she gets transported to Hyrule and meets Link, her whole life changes. Relationships forms, betrayal inflicts and a lost race is reborn in a heroine form. LinkXOC ShiekXOC! !NO FLAMES!
1. Neon Blue

Chapter 1: Neon Blue

"Ack, where is it?", I said to myself. I was trying to find my new outfit I had put in my closet for the gig I was going to tonight with my friends. We were going to see our favourite band playing, Linkin Park. I only had about an hour to get ready & I so much to do. I felt like losing it, but I calmed down after I heard a plastic bag rustling. "Oh, thank the Goddesses, I found it". I pulled out the bag, took the outfit out of it & layed it on my bed. "Now to take a shower". But before I did my cellphone started ringing. I grabbed it & answered it.

"Hey, Rei's Cellphone. Herself speaking"

"Hey girl, it's Leraine. Aren't you just so syked about the gig & do you have to say that everytime you answer your cell".

"Ok, 1) Yes I'm totally syked & 2) Yes, I do".

"So, is Rogue getting ready cause we have to get going soon".

"Probably not, you know her, she's never ready".

"Hey, I almost forgot to ask. Did you get the Zelda Collecter's Edition yet? 'Cause if you have we're playing it after the gig."

"Yes, I've got it. Now will you let me get ready". Leraine sighed. She loved talking to me on the phone, especially about Legend Of Zelda. My friends, sister & I had even started our own Zelda Fan Club at school.

"Fine, I'll see you & Rogue at the bus stop at 6?".

"Yep, Seeya".

"Later". I set my phone down & went to get ready.

About an hour later I was ready. I was wearing a neon green shade top with black sketches all over it (you can get it in H & M) with a plain black blazer, black fingerless gauntlets, black skinny fit jeans, a spiky, silver belt & black Vans shoes with a pink heart with a dark pink skull and crossbones inside it. I also had on a white gold ring on each middle finger with a southern Irish design on it, silver bangles, leather bracelets, small white gold hoop ear rings and a white gold locket with the Hyrule symbol on it that my real parents gave to me before they died or at least that's what my foster parents told me anyway. For some strange reason, it wouldn't open, no matter how hard I try. I had my long black hair in a pony tail as usual and my fringe just rustled slightly over my crystal blue eyes.

"Oh my Goddesses, I look great".

"Yeah, you do", Rogue said sarcastically behind me. Rogue was my twin sister, only she had blonde hair and was practically evil to everyone, including me. She was wearing the exact same outfit as me only her top was a neon pink shade & all her jewellery was yellow gold. I turned around to face her.

"I told you to not come into my room".

"I know, now when are we meeting Leraine, Clobit, Stella, Matoko, Kantina and Kerina".

"Six".

"Fine, lets go then". We went downstairs to get our money, say goodbye to our foster parents & go out the door. It was 5:55 when we got to the bus stop & we found the whole crew their already. We were known as Neon Blue because it was the name of the club we were at every weekend so we were named after it. It was a perfect fit, mostly because it was everyone's favourite colour.

After about five minutes the bus came. We got on & sat in the back row. Since we were all thin we were able to squeeze ourselves in. On the way their Matoko & Kantina started to tell us some of their famous Hylian jokes they make up for the fan club.

"Ok, ok here's another one how many Ganondorf's does it take to screw in a light bulb?", said Matoko

"Dunno", said the rest of us.

"None, they weren't invented yet, so he didn't know how", finished Kantina. We all burst out laughing. Ok, we're weird, but its just how we are. Problem? Deal with it.

"Guys, I have to say, that's your best one yet", I said

"Yeah, we know", they said in unison. After ten minutes of Matoko & Kantina's Hylian jokes the bus stopped. We looked out the window to see the Neon Blue dance club. This was our stop. We got off the bus and looked at Neon Blue. It was all done up like a real celebrity club. All of us linked arms and shouted the same thing in unison.

"WATCH OUT WORLD, NEON BLUE HAS ARRIVED".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Din was watching the eight teenagers, studying her closely.

"Come on Din. Can't we bring to Hyrule yet?", said Nayru

"No, Link must pull the Master Sword from the pedestal first, so she can be locked in the Sacred Realm as well as him", Din answered.

"But he's got all the spiritual stones, what's the hold up?".

"Nayru, even though your the youngest of us, why are you so childish", said Farore

"I'm not childish, I just ask alot of questions about a plan no-one has told me anything about".

"I'll fill you in", said Farore, bringing Nayru to her to their room, with Din still studying her._ She is our only hope in aiding Link. Please let this be her._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Link was running to Hyrule Castle as fast as he could with all three spiritual stones in his bag. When he got to the draw bridge he noticed something was different about the castle, it seemed darker. He was sure when the draw bridge lowered. The castle was on fire & were invaded with monsters. Link was looking in shock at the disaster until he a white horse galloping on his direction. It almost ran over him, until he moved & saw Zelda & Impa on the horse. "LINK", shouted Zelda. "Impa please stop", Zelda begged Impa.

"I'm sorry Princess, I can't. Ganondorf will catch us if we do". Since Impa decided this Zelda took out a blue-silver object & threw it to Link, but threw it into the moat around the castle walls. Link was about to jump into the moat until he heard Navi.

"Link, look". Link looked up to see Ganondorf.

"Dammit, lost them", said Ganondorf. He then looked at Link. "You, boy, did you see a white horse running full speed by here?".

"Why would I tell you?", Link said angrily, taking out his sword.

"You've got attitude, I like that. Having the guts to stand up to the almighty Ganondorf, the soon-to-be ruler of this world", he said, charging an energy ball in his hand. "You should think twice before apposing me". He then shot the energy ball at Link, causing Link to fall back. Ganondorf looked at him again then galloped away full speed in hope to catch the princess. Link stood up & looked in the direction that Ganondorf went.

"Link, get the object Zelda threw in the moat", said Navi. Link snapped out of the little world of his own & nodded at Navi. He ran to the moat & dived in, searching for the object, when he saw the blue-silver object. He surfaced & looked at the object in his hand. It was an ocarina. Suddenly everything went white, until he saw someone. Zelda.

"Link, when you get this Ocarina I will be gone, but I will give you something to help you on your quest. This melody will open the Door Of Time in the Temple Of Time. This is the Song Of Time". Zelda started to play the enchanting melody, causing Link to do the same once he learnt the notes. After the song was played, Zelda started to disappear in the white, while the white disappeared. Link now found himself on the bank of the moat.

"Let's go Navi, there's no time to waste", said Link.

Link entered the Temple Of Time & walked up to a pedestal. He took out the spiritual stones, set them on the pedestal & played the song of time. The triforce over the door of time glowed & the door opened. Link walked up the steps & into the room.

"Link, is that the legendary sword... The Master Sword", said Navi. Link walked up to it, grabbed the handle & pulled out the sword. A blue light surrounded him and the Triforce on the platform glowed light blue. Suddenly an evil laugh was heard to Link, causing him to turn around. It was Ganondorf.

" I knew you had the keys to the door of time now I will take the Triforce into my own hands & take over the Sacred Realm. Muhahahahahaha!!!!". Then all of a sudden, to Link, everything went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey guys. sorry about deleting the last story, but it was crap, Im sure you'd all agree. Anyway this is pretty much the same as "Lost Prophecy", except that Reina is from our world, yay, and Link meets her as an adult. I promise I will do better at the updating thing as long as I get no flames from anyone. Hopefully this will be better than my last story & don't forget to R&R. See ya next week

xXxRevanfatexXx


	2. Link Meets A Girl

Chapter 2: Link Meets A Girl

"That was awesome", said Rogue.

"Yeah, I know. Chester & Mike sing really great in concert", said Reina

"And of course we made the best entrance ever", said Kerina.

The crew, Neon Blue, were back on the bus again, talking about the concert all the way home. Everyone had planned to go home to get their stuff and then met at Reina & Rogue's house for a sleepover. They would usually do this every Saturday night anyway, so it wasn't much of a difference. Matoko & Kantina had decided to bring round some of their famous ghost stories they wrote in "The Book". The Book was a book Matoko & Kantina only used to make the most scary ghost stories you would ever hear in your life time. The only reason it was just those two that had the book was that they lived right next door to each other & Rogue & I sucked at writing ghost stories.

After about ten minutes when everyone went home, the crew arrived at Reina & Rogue's place. They went upstairs & got their stuff layed out in Reina's room. This was the only time Reina ever let Rogue into her room. Once they were settled, Reina put Avril Lavigne's new album, "The Best Damn Thing" into her CD player & put on the song "Keep Holding On".

"Yay, I love this song", said Clobit.

"Hey, Rei, sing along with it. You are the best singer I've ever heard", said Stella.

Reina started to blush. She never really liked singing infront of people, even her own friends, except on some occasions. " No thanks", said Reina, waving hear hands infront of her, hoping they wouldn't ask again.

"Aw, come on Rei. You barely ever sing for us", said Clobit, practically begging.

"Will you stop asking if I do?", asked Reina.

"YES!!!!!", everyone said in unison.

"Fine". Reina took a closed her eyes & began to sing along with the music.

Keep holdin' on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
We'll make it through,  
Just, stay strong,  
'Cause you know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you,  
There's nothing you can say,

Nothing you can do,

There's no other way when it comes to the truth,  
So, keep holding on,  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
We'll make it through..

Everyone looked at Reina in amazment. She had never sang so beautifully before. She opened her eyes & looked at everyone. "Was really that bad".

"Not a chance, you were great", shouted Kerina

"Well, how's about we play the Zelda OoT", asked Reina.

"You got it, yay", Clobit cheered.

Reina went over to her Gamecube & put the game in. She grabbed the controller and jumped onto the bed. The crew sat on the bed as well & watched the screen. When the menu page came up the analogue stick started to go on the fritz.

"No, stupid controller", Reina said, with a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"Rei, look at the screen", said Leraine. Reina looked up to see the screen had gone white. Suddenly the room started to shake. The girls started screaming & calling for help. Reina didn't do anything. For some reason she didn't know, she wasn't afraid. She looked into the white screen, almost hypnotised, not taking her eyes off the screen. Suddenly everything except her started moving in slow motion. Reina was now very confused, looking at her friends screaming, calling for help & running around the room in slow motion. She then looked at the screen. It was still white until a blue light started to fill up the room & in a few seconds they had all gone, lost in a portal of nowhere.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Link opened his eyes to see he was in a blue room with cylinder pillars with water falling down the sides of them around the room. He also noticed he was standing on one, but it was different. It had six platforms around it & one in the middle he was standing on. He noticed someone on one of the six outer platforms, it was an old man.

"Chosen Hero, I am Rauru. One of the sages who made the Temple of Time, the path to the Sacred Realm ages ago. Link don't be alarmed. Look at your awakened form".

Link looked at himself. He was an adult. Link couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're all grown up", said Navi. "You've become an adult, Link".

"What on earth happened to me ?", Link asked. "When I layed my hands upon the sword, I suddenly felt very far away".

"The Master Sword is a blade that cannot be wielded by those with an evil heart", explained Rauru. "In addition only qualified to be the "Hero Of Time" can budge it from its pedestal. You are the Hero Of Time and you are destined to save Hyrule from its disastrous fate". Link could barely believe what he was hearing. _I'm the Hero Of Time, but why me. Why out of all the warriors in Hyrule, why me ? _Link thought to himself.

"Because it was your destiny since your birth", said Rauru. "However, before you were still far to young to be the Hero Of Time, and so for seven year your spirit has been sleeping here". _Seven years ? _"During those seven years, Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm from the bate you opened, and seized the Triforce Of Power. Now his evil continues to pillage all of Hyrule's Lands. But there is a way to beat him, and awaken the other sages. It is to break the spells upon the five temples. But you cannot do it alone". Link looked up at Rauru. "You need to find the Heroine Of Time".

"Where can I find her ?", asked Link.

"Don't worry, you'll find her. Sooner than you think". When Rauru said this it started to go white then Link vanished it a blue light.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reina opened her eyes to find herself in a huge room with a red carpet, a pedestal with three jewels hovering over it, a huge open gateway with a Triforce sign over the top of it and a hexagon with the light medallion engraved on it.

"Where am I", Reina said to herself. She sat up, leaned on her left arm and looked around. When she saw the Triforce mark and the medallion mark she gasped. "OK, what's going on? Why am I in the temple of time? Where are my friends ? Why... WHY ARE MY BOOBS BIGGER ?", Reina screamed as she looked at herself. She _was_ bigger. " OK, why am I bigger? Last time I checked I was 14, so why do I look 16? Dammit I'm confused". Reina stood up and realised she was still in her cloths she wore to the gig at Neon Blue. She dusted herself and walked over to the pedestal. _What is happening?_ Suddenly a bright blue light shone inside the darkness of the open gate. Reina looked up at it. She then ran up the steps beside the pedestal and ran to the direction of the light. She stopped when she saw a guy with blonde hair and a green tunic. _Is that who I think it is... Is that __**Link**_ Link turned around to face Reina.

_Oh my Goddesses, she's beautiful. _Link thought examining her.

_OMG, he's so much hotter in person. _Reina thought as she admired him. _What should I say? Common Reina, think of something that says "I'm into you", but not giving it away, to make myself sound desperate._

"Hi". _What. Was. That. ?._

"Hey". Link stepped down from the platform so he was infront of her. "I'm Link".

"I'm Reina".

"You're not from here, are you?".

"Yeah. How'd you guess?".

"Your clothes are different, and usually people in Hyrule have blonde, brown or red hair. But it's nice that you're different". _Aww, he's so sweet. Wait, what was that sound ? _Reina looked over Link's shoulder (Which Reina came up to) when she heard footsteps. Link started to hear it, causing him to unsheathe his sword & turn around to face a guy wearing a blue Sheikah robes with a cloth covering his mouth and the top of his head. He had blonde hair sticking out from his cloth and red eyes. (B.T.W. Sheik is a boy in my story, Zelda's a seperate character, Hehe)

"I am Sheik, one of the last of the Sheikah tribe".


	3. Rogue Lost, Leraine Found

Chapter 3: Rogue Lost, Leraine Found

Reina's P.O.V

I stood behind Link with his sword out, ready to protect me, but I knew Sheik wouldn't hurt us, because she was the princess in disguise. Although for some strange reason she didn't seem to be a girl. Damn, that disguise was good. Of course Sheik started to talk about this stuff about Hero and Heroine... wait just one cotton pickin' minute. Heroine. Their was no heroine in LoZ. I knew 'cause I have every LoZ game known to man, every poster, costume, collector statues and manga comics and it says nothing of a "Heroine Of Time", or at least I think. Anyway after Sheik said all the crap about a treasure in Kakariko and the old friend (a.k.a Saria) in the forest temple Link and I left the room to go into the main room of the Temple of time.

"OK...", I started. "What was that about a Heroine Of Time".

"Apparently there's supposed to be this Heroine of Time that helps me on my journey, but I have to find her".

"What a load of crap. I know all about Hyrule and it says nothing about a Heroine, only a Hero".

"You know... _everything_ about Hyrule". I nodded her head and smiled.

"Yep. Everything. Where to find the temples, How to defeat the monsters, What items need and get in the temples. Everything. Even stuff about you.".

"And may I ask how you know all this stuff ?". _Fuck..._

"Well, are you sure you wanna know, 'cause this may take awhile". Link nodded. _Double Fuck..._

"Fine, I'll explain, but promise not to fall asleep, say I'm a cheeky, wee, lying, bitch and slap me across the face or just think I'm insane". Link looked at me weirdly, but the smiled and nodded. Let the explaining begin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Normal P.O.V.

Leraine looked around herself. She had her pink hair (natural colour) out of its ponytail and down beside her shoulders. She was wearing a the same outfit as Reina, except she wore a black mini skirt, and she had black and neon green shade stripy leg warmers slouched over her Vans shoes. Reina wore black skinny fit jeans and black and neon green shade stripy socks (See chapter one for full description of Reina's outfit). Anyway, Leraine looked around her to find nothing but dark and scary portraits around the room.

"This is so the boss room in the forest temple", Leraine said to herself. She heard something rattling and was nearly ready to scream her head off, but she refused to do so. Her pink eyes (also natural) were scanning the room to find the source of the sound. She heard a sound from behind her and turned around to see Ganondorf with his Phantom beside him.

"Ah what do we have here", Ganondorf said with a hint of sarcasm. Leraine took a few steps back in fear and felt something hit the back of her heel causing her to fall over on her backside. She looked up at Ganondorf in fear. "Well, since you slightly useful I won't kill you". Leraine gave a sigh of relief. "I'll let the re-deads in Hyrule Market Town do it instead". He gave an evil laugh and shot a ball of light at Leraine causing her to scream. But when the ball hit her, the scream had disappeared, along with her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rogue watched as Ganondorf made Leraine disappeared, shocked at the power he held. She backed up, turned around and ran to the lift. This was the first time she had shown herself as being scared. She got to the lift, but unfortunately Ganondorf had caught her.

"So, another one", said Ganondorf.

"Get lost. I know all about Hyrule and you, so I can easily beat you", Rogue shouted. _Wait a minute. That wasn't ME, was it ? Shit... I'm dead_, Rogue thought.

"You got guts kid, I like that. You could be very useful to me".

"What did you do to Leraine ?".

"The girl with pink hair and eyes ? I just sent her to a different place in the temple. No need to worry".

"I'll worry if I want to". _What. Am. I. Doing. ?. Do I want to get killed here ? Just shutup, Rogue and you might live._

"I like your attitude, you could be a good warrior for me".

"OK, 1) I work _for _no-one, only _with_ 2) I don't fight with swords, so you're outta luck".

"Well, who says you'd do it optionally", Ganondorf said with an evil laugh.

Suddenly two glowing lights appeared, one red, one blue and from them Kotake and Koume appeared. Rogue took her blonde hair out of it's ponytail and got into a fighting stance. Kotake and Koume were ready to shoot their balls of fire and ice, when Rogue ran over to a wall, jumped onto it and back flipped over Koume and kicked Kotake in the face (Reina & Rogue took Ti-Qwon-Do for Three years, so that's how Rogue's kicking witch asses here). Koume used this as a chance and froze Rogue's feet to the ground. Kotake came around and stared at Rogue, No-one had done that to Kotake before, especially not a human. Kotake & Koume got their balls of fire and ice charged up again and shot it at Rogue. Once it hit her there was a explosion of red and blue, but once it had faded all you could see was Rogue with one eye glowing red and the other glowing blue. She closed her eyes and opened them again to have normal eyes again, but she was definitely not. She had changed. She now was still wearing her clothes she wore to the gig but instead of it being neon pink shade, it was now dark purple, along with her nails and she now had dark purple highlights in the ends of her hair and dark purple eyes. She was now under Ganondorf's control.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"OK, so let me get this straight. You are from another world ?", asked Link now very confused,

"Yep".

"And you and your friends were warped here through a magic portal in you T.V. ?".

"Yep"

"And now you have to find your friends and get home".

"Yep".

"And you know all about me and Hyrule because of a video game".

"Yep, so any questions?".

"Two, 1) What's a T.V. ? and 2) What's a video game ?".

"Okay a T.V. is like a box with lots of metal stuff inside it and a screen that's made out of glass so you can see things on it".

"Huh ?".

"You'd need to see it for yourself. I can't explain this stuff". Reina stood up and dusted herself off again, with Link following in her stead, doing the exact same thing.

"Well, you might be useful on my journey, seeing you know alot, so would you like to come with me ? You may find your friends along the way".

"Really ? Your gonna let me come with you ? Oh this is so great. Thanks so much. This really means alot to me".

"First I need to know, can you fight ?",

"Well, I did Ti-Qwon-Do for three years, if that counts". Link looked at her in surprise. He never thought a girl would know Marshal Arts, especially one so advanced that not even he knew it yet. It was the only Marshal Arts style he didn't know, so that's what shocked him the most.

"You know Ti-Qwon-Do ? I don't even know that yet", Link said smiling at her.

"Really, well maybe I could teach you sometime ?", said Reina, flirtingly.

"Sure, that'd be great". _Wow, she's so amazing. No wonder she was sent here. Maybe she can help me find the Heroine of Time._

"Well, we should get going". Link and Reina started to walk out the door of the Temple Of Time. Once they were outside, Navi came out of Link's hat.

"Link, I sense a light creature through this evil place and it's in trouble". Reina's ears twitched, because she felt this strange feeling. Like she could sense something or someone around.

"I think I can fell it to", said Reina. Reina started following her senses with Link beside her. Suddenly a loud scream came from the Market Place. Reina and Link ran to were the scream to see a girl with pink hair and eyes with a re-dead holding her back, ready to bite her.

"LERAINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hello People, I was bored so I thought I'd update early. Anyway yes I know what you all are thinking about Leraine "Who can she naturally have pink hair & eyes ?", Well thats why you need to keep reading my story, to find out why. Anyway I'll soon be putting in some new characters so keep reading to find out about them. Anyway Review people and I might be nice a update soon again. Anyway you also might have guessed who the Heroine of Time is, but you'll be surprised when I tell you.

In the immortal words of Ganondorf the Fanta Pants when he's getting chucked into the evil world, "I will return". And I'll repeat, Review or Kotake and Koume will curse you in your sleep.

xXxRevanfatexXx


	4. Powers Discovered

Chapter 4: Powers Discovered

"LERAINE!!!!!!", Reina shouted. Leraine automatically turned her head to see Reina.

"REINA, HELP ME!!!!", screamed Leraine, struggling to get free, but the re-dead wouldn't let go. Leraine closed her eyes tight, hoping something would happen soon, only to hear a slashing sound and feel the re-dead release her. She turned around to see Link with his sword in the re-dead that had been holding onto her along with all the other re-deads on the ground, dead. Link smiled at Leraine as he took his sword out of the re-dead. Leraine had nearly collapsed but Reina ran over to her and caught her before Leraine hit the ground, putting one of Leraine's arms over her shoulders. "Thanks Rei", said Leraine.

"No prob, you should thank Link mostly". Leraine had a smile on her face now. _LINK!!!! OMG it's Link, well I still like Dark Link better_ (Leraine & Kerina have always had a thing for Dark Link).

"Thanks Link and nice to meet you".

"Anytime Leraine and nice to meet you to". _She is pretty but I think Reina is beautiful._

Leraine walked over to Reina and whispered into her ear, "Girl, if you nail him, you'll be the luckiest son of a bitch alive". Reina held back the attempt to hit her for saying that.

"Thanks for that Leraine. Anyway have you seen any of the girls".

"Yeah, I was with Rogue & Kerina when I was warped into the Forest Temple, but when we found the Poe Sisters they warped us to different rooms. I was warped into the boss chambers, but I don't know about Rogue or Kerina".

"Well, the sooner we get to the Forest Temple the better. Anything could happen to them in there".

"But first Sheik said something about a treasure in Kakariko Village we need to get before we go, so we might as well stay at Kakariko tonight", Link explained.

"Good thing you mentioned staying the night. I'm exhausted. Being attacked by re-deads can really take some energy out of you. Especially if you can't defend yourself to well", Leraine explained, starting to walk out of Hyrule, which was starting to creep her out by this point. Link and Reina just smiled at each other and walked beside each other as they followed Leraine. Link and Reina had started talking about themselves to each other like "What's your fav colour" or "What's your fav food" and all that crap, to get to know each other a bit more since it looked like they were going to be together for a _very _long time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What is going on", said Kantina, looking around The Kakariko Village Graveyard. Matoko looked at her with the same expression on her face as Kantina. Shocked

"I don't know. What are we gonna do ? We don't know a single soul in Kakariko so far and we are in a video game. God damn, this is like one of our ghost stories in "The Book", remember ?".

Kantina looked at Matoko in amazement. She was right. This was exactly like one of her and Matoko's ghost stories. Matoko stroked one of her grey pigtails that was resting on her shoulders. She was wearing the exact same outfit as Leraine. Black blazer, black fingerless gauntlets, black mini skirt, black Vans skater shoes with the pink heart and dark skull and cross bones inside it. She wore gold jewellery with a neon red shade top and stripy leg warmers that slouched over her Vans. Kantina wore the same except she wore black skinny fit jeans and her top and stripy socks were midnight blue. She even had midnight blue highlights in her hair (Natural. I know. Weird). Kantina walked over to Matoko who seemed to be staring into nowhere.

"Hello, Matoko. Are we still on the mothership or are we on the planet whoo ?".

"Huh, oh sorry. It just seems impossible. Kantina, how are we going to get home ?".

"Ah, who cares ? We're in Hyrule. We might as well enjoy it. This is like a dream come true, right ?". Matoko looked at Kantina and smiled.

"You're right. Let's enjoy it. Starting with some shopping in Kakariko Village".

"You and your obsession with shopping".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"For fuck sake, why do we have to be stuck in this shit place with no way out, no weapons, no nothin'", screeched Stella. Stella was wearing the same thing as Reina, Rogue and Kantina, except her top and stripy socks were a very dark purple. Clobit was wearing the same as Leraine, Matoko and Kerina except her top and stripy, slouched leg warmers were a light blue. (B.T.W. Stella is a cat girl in this story and sorta gothic. Clobit is a girly-girl that gets scared very easily and is sort of a cry baby, obviously making her the youngest). Clobit was sitting against a wall with her head buried into her gauntlet covered hands, sobbing in fear. Stella kept kicking the door of the dungeon Clobit and her where in. They were in Ganon's castle.

"We'll... never get out..., will we?", Clobit said, between sobs. Stella looked at her in concern. She sat down beside Clobit and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Clo, we'll get out of here. I promise". Clobit shook Stella off her and looked directly into her eyes.

"But what if you're wrong ? What if we are killed here or something ? I don't want to die. I'm only 13 for Farore's sake". She started to sob into her hands again. Stella hugged her again, but this time Clobit accepted the hug and started to sob into Stella's shoulder. As Stella hugged Clobit she looked at the blood red sky through the dungeon window and thought, _Please, good sweet Din, get us out of here. Please._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kerina walked through the corridors of the Forest Temple, hoping to find a familiar face. She was wearing a neon yellow shade top and stripy leg warmers. Her brown ponytail rested on her left shoulder.

"Hello. Anyone here. Hello". Kerina called.

"I'm here", said a voice. Kerina turned around to see Rogue.

"Oh Rogue, thank the Goddesses, you're OK", Kerina said, running up to Rogue and hugging her.

"Yeah, I know. All these weird monsters everywhere. I'm just glad you're OK to". Kerina let go of Rogue to see that she was wearing a purple top, purple stripy socks and purple eyes.

"Rogue, what happened to your eyes and why are your clothes different". Rogue looked at her self, then at Kerina.

"I don't know. These witches attacked me then suddenly, I looked like this. But after it happened something weird happened to me. Wanna see ?". Kerina thought about it for a minute, but then said yes. Rogue smiled, then walked back from Kerina. Rogue made her hands into fists and they started to glow black. She released her hands to have two glowing black balls in the centre of them. She then lifted her hands infront of her and put them into herself, which made her glow black. Kerina looked at her in amazement and shock. As the black glow surrounded Rogue, it caused her to levitate. Suddenly the black glow grew into a light that blinded Kerina so she couldn't see Rogue anymore.

"TRI-FORCE OF SHADOW METAMORPHESIS", shouted Rogue as the black light started to transform Rogue. The black light faded and Kerina looked up with widened eyes. Rogue was wearing a similar outfit to Zakuro from Tokyo Mew Mew except it was black with gold trimming. She had black highlights at the ends of her hair, demon wings and two black swords attached to her waist.

"What happened to you ?".

"Let's just say, Kerina, that there were powers discovered in me".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Common you two. Goddesses you guys are slow", shouted Leraine. Reina and Link looked at her in confusion. They had only realised they were going at a snails pace, to distracted in their chat to notice. "You guys are ridiculous". Leraine walked over to Reina, grabbed her hand and started to drag her along. "If you aren't going to speed up, then I'll do it for you".

"Leraine", said Reina, part annoyed, part laughing. She looked at Link as Leraine dragged her along, then looked at Leraine. Link started to follow behind them, with Navi beside him.

"They're a little weird, don't you think ?", said Navi.

"Yeah, but they're nice. We might as well give them a chance".

"Fine, but if they do anything suspicious, then don't say I didn't warn you".

"Excuse me, fairy, but I'm not suspicious and I ain't evil, so ya might just want to change your mind before I get really pissed off", said Leraine in an threatening manner.

"No, thank you". Reina looked at Navi in fear.

"You really shouldn't have done that", said Reina. Now Leraine was really, _really_ pissed. No-one had said that to her before and it sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"Oh, that's it. Come 'ere ya stupid bug", Leraine screeched, starting to chase Navi, but Reina held her back.

"Is she normally like this ?", asked Link.

"Unfortunately, yes. She can get really pissed of if someone says something bad about her. So don't say anything bad about her, if you want to have bones that aren't broken". Link looked at her in shock. "_Wow, who knew a girl could be so violent ?"_, thought Link.

"_Trust me you have no idea"_, thought Reina. Reina and Link's eyes widened. "_Did I just read your thoughts or am I dreaming ?"._

"_You just read my thoughts and I can read yours"._

"_Well, this is something you don't hear everyday"._

"_No kidding, but how? I mean this can't really be happening"._

"_Well the goddesses do things we'll never know about"._

"_Yeah"._

"_Anyway let's get Leraine outta here before she kills Navi"._

"_I'm with you on that one"._

After Reina and Link's telepathical talk, they got Leraine and started to drag her to Kakariko Village. Navi hid in Link's hat to get away from Leraine before she was choked to death. As Leraine was dragged along, Reina thought something to Link.

"_This is going to be a long day"._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yay, Navi and Leraine are at war. I've been meaning to do that with one of the characters, so I decided Leraine since I needed to find something to make her stick out of the crowd, other than the pink eyes and hair of course. Anyway I think thats all the Neon Blue members put in a location and like I said before I'm putting some more characters into my story and hopefully make it a mixover with Tokyo Mew Mew for you TMM fans out there.

Reina: Review people or Leraine will be pissed and you don't want her pissed at you trust me, she'll break every bone in your body. It happened to me.

Leraine: No I didn't

Reina: Yes you did

xXxRevanfatexXx: Where did you two come from ?

Leraine: Your head, duh

xXxRevanfatexXx: Do you want to be erased ?

Leraine: No

xXxRevanfatexXx: Then be nice. Anyway later people. Don't forget to review.

Leraine: Or I'll be back

Link: Yep she will

xXxRevanfatexXx: Where are all you guys coming from ? I'm so confused.


	5. Tears Of Sadness & Happiness

Chapter 5: Tears Of Sadness and Happiness

Clobit had been crying for about an hour before she fell asleep on Stella's shoulder. She had never really been one of those people that show they are afraid or upset, even infront of her friends, so this was when she did. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, some of the tears hitting Clobit's shoulder. She was thinking over and over in her head what Clobit had said before. _What if she's right ? What if we _do_ die here ? If only we could see the Neon Blue, our group, our friends one last time._ She was shock out of her thoughts when she heard someone singing, like someone was singing into the wind.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok,  
The first time in my life and now it's so great,  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed,  
I think about the little things that make life great,  
I wouldn't change a thing about it,  
This is the best feeling._

Stella suddenly recognised the voice. It was Reina. She was certain it was her. This made Stella smile. _Reina is here to._ She started to cry again, but in tears of joy. Reina's voice gave her hope. _We will see them again I'm sure of it._ Clobit started to wake up when she felt the newly warm tears against her shoulder. Stella quickly wiped the tears from her eyes to look like she was just sitting there.

"Stel, were you crying".

"Why'd you think that", Stella said in her tough girl voice. Clobit decided to drop the subject. Then Clobit could hear the voice that travelled through the wind.

"What is that ? Wait is that Reina's voice ?".

"Got it on the first try". Clobit looked through the window that Stella had been looking through since she had woken and listened to Reina's singing.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay,  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now,  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reina was standing on the balcony of her room. When the trio got into Kakariko, they went to an in to stay the night. Luckily, Leraine hadn't killed Navi, but they were officially at war. Speaking of Leraine, she was in the room next to me on the right. Link's room was the room beside me on the left, which meant he past Leraine's room and my room when he was going towards his room of the stairs, so we were alright if someone tried to attack us in the middle of the night. Anyway she was standing on the balcony, looking over Kakariko, singing into the wind. She missed her friends, afraid if anything had happened to them. This may have been their favourite place ever, but it was still dangerous and they could get hurt or worse. The thought of this brought a song to her mind. Avril Lavigne's song "Innocence", one of her favourite songs.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear,  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear,  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here,  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere,  
I wouldn't change a thing about it,  
This is the best feeling_

As she was singing, Link past the room and heard Reina singing. He was curious, so he opened the door slightly and peeked in. He saw Reina standing on the balcony of her room, the patio doors opened, and the curtains and her hair blowing in the wind.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay,  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now,  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by.  
_

Without knowing what he was doing, he walked into her room and towards her. He stopped when he reached the patio doors and leaned against the door frame as he watched her sing. She didn't notice he was there, as she was to distracted by watching the view of Kakariko Village.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming,  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling,  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming,  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling,  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry. _

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry,  
This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away,  
Cause I need you now,  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by.

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay,  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now,  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by.

When Reina stopped singing, the wind suddenly stopped to. Link had only realised that there was music in the wind that fit the song perfectly. It was like magic.

"You know your singing is beautiful", Link said, nearly whispering. Reina turned around with widened eyes. She had barely let her friends see her singing, let alone someone she had only just met.

"Thanks. How long have you been standing there?".

"About two minutes".

"Oh". Reina started to blush and tried to cover it. "Sorry, I'm just slightly embarrassed".

"Why ? You sound great".

"It's just I never really sang infront of anyone before. I don't even like singing infront of my friends, if you can believe. But they always find a way to force me to". Link walked over to her and put his hand on her arm (NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I WISH I WAS REINA RIGHT NOW). Link then took her hands in his, so she was facing him.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. You have a beautiful voice and I liked it". Link smiled, causing Reina to smile.

"So, you two look like you're having fun". Link and Reina jumped when they heard Leraine's voice.

"Yeah, they certainly do", said Navi.

"I thought you two hated each other".

"Yeah, well you know me. I can't stay mad at some-one for to long, well except Cal of course. Anyway back to the previous subject".

"Well, not really, just talking", said Link.

"Surrrreeee. _Flirting_", coughed Leraine.

"LERAINE, SHUTTUP", shouted Reina.

"Fine, I'm gonna bed. See ya...", said Leraine

"Later", finished Reina. As Leraine left the room with Navi on her shoulder, Link looked at Reina, as to say what-was-the-see-ya-later-thing-about ?

"It a thing we've done since we met". Link smiled again and leaned his side against the balcony as Reina leaned on her arms, looking at the view of Kakariko.

"Is your world like this ?", asked Link.

"No. My world is more cruel. I know from my experience".

"What do you mean ?". The horrible thought that made her hate her world suddenly came up in her mind, replaying over and over again, until she lose it by bursting into tears and falling to her knee's. Link knelt down beside her quickly and hugged her to try and calm her down. "I'm guessing it must be an awful experience".

"Yeah, it took along time to recover from it".

"Do you want to talk about it ? It may make you feel better". Reina nodded her head. She lead Link over to the bed in her room, they both sat down and began to tell him about her experience.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Flashback_

Twelve year old Reina and her foster father, Kain were walking beside a river, that was in the park nearest their home in London. They weren't officially from there, but they decided to move there for some peace and quite.

"It's lovely isn't it, Reina", said Kain in a wicked, evil like voice. Reina never really liked him, mainly that scary voice of his. He had always treated her like the dirt under his feet.

"Yeah, it is", Reina said in a nervous voice. Suddenly, Kain smashed his lips onto Reina's, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Reina smacked him across the face so hard, Kain ended up on the ground. Reina backed away from him, when he started to get up. But she wasn't scared, she was angry. "What the fuck is wrong with you. You are a married man. Not only that but to my foster mom, making you my foster dad. ARE YOU INSANE OR JUST HAVE A DEATH WISH !?!?!?!?!?!?!". Kain slowly walked towards Reina, like a Re-Dead looking for it's next victim. But he had his head down, so Reina couldn't see his face.

"Why, you wanna know why? Then I'll tell you why". He slowly raised his head so Reina could see his face. Half of his face was decayed, with an insane look on his face.

"Because I am insane". He shot like lighting to Reina and without warning, kicked in the back of the knee's to make her fall to her knee's, grab a hand full of her long, midnight black hair and shoved her into the river. Reina surfaced to see that Kain's hand was still holding onto her hair. "I'm going to teach you not to mess with a demon like me"._ Demon ?_ Then, Kain shoved Reina's head under the water, then out, then under, out and under many time until a white glow came from Reina. It got brighter until, she screamed, it was like an explosion, making Kain let go of her. The glow vanished and Reina grabbed onto the bank and pulled herself onto it in exhaustion. When she pulled herself onto safety, she was gasping for breath. Suddenly she saw police coming and surrounding Kain. But when they got to Reina she was already out.

_End of Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Link looked at Reina in amazment._ "I never knew how some people are so cruel"._

"_Yeah I know"._

"_How'd you... Oh yeah we can read each others minds when we're close to eachother"._

"Yeah". Link could see a tear going down Reina's cheek. Without realing what he was doing he wiped it off her face. Reina looked at him and smiled. They had only known each other for six hours and they were starting to feel something for each other.

"It's late, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Sure", said Reina, sitting on the middle of the bed. When Link got to the door, he stopped and turned around to look at Reina.

"Reina...". She looked up at him.

"Yeah ?".

"I won't mind if you wake me up, so if you need me, I'll be right next door". Reina smiled at him again and nodded,

"Ok". Link left the room and closed the door. He then leaned against the wall outside her room and sighed. "What is happening to me ? I think...". _I think I'm falling in love with her._ Link sighed again and walked into his room.

Reina got dressed into a pair af white P.J's the inn had given her. They had long bottoms and a loose vest top that showed the sides of her breasts with a pink sparkly Triforce on the front of it. She got under the duvet of her bed and whispered. "Why is this happening to me ? Am I...". _Am I falling in love with him ?_ She thought this over and over in her head, until eventually she fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

xXxRevafatexXx: Hello People, It's moi again. Yes I updated early and for all you Navi lover out there I made Navi safe once again. Yay!!! -

Anyway people as you can tell Linky and Rei-Rei are falling love crowd says awwwww and as I would definitly know people are trying to guess who the Heroine Of Time is, but I'm gonna let you know now, you can guess til the day you die and you'll still never get it. I'm tell you, you will all be amazed who she really is, but don't let this stop you from guessing and yes you can have more than one guess, as long as the max is three. Yes I'm acquired, ya don't like it, then your lose.

Reina: I like it

xXxRevafatexXx: Aw thnx Rei-Rei

Reina: Don't call me Rei-Rei

xXxRevanfatexXx: But it's cute and I have the power to make you. hahahahaha!!!!!!

Leraine: Hey no making fun of my friend starts cat fight

Reina:Joins in

xXxRevanfatexXx: Get's eraser Cat fight stops Yeah, stop when I get the eraser out.

Link: Hero theme music Don't worry I'll save you from the evil eraser.

xXxRevafatexXx: NOOOOOOO!!!!! I can't erase you. I don't own you or LoZ.

Reina: Anyway if you want to save me and Leraine from being erased you can donate to the review fund

Leraine: a.k.a Review as much as possible a the story shall go on. See Ya

Reina: L8r

xXxRevanfatexXx: Bye People. See you all in the next chapter. I love you all and most importantly you love me (Only Joking). Bye-bye


	6. Two Come, Five Return

Chapter 6: Two Come, Five Return

Kantina and Matoko headed down stairs in the Inn they stayed in. They had stolen some rupee's of the freaky dude that sits at the tree at the entrance.

"Well, that was some good sleepin', huh"?

"Yeah, I haven't slept in a bed that comfy in god knows long".

When they walked down into the canteen(or something like that), they saw a familiar pink head.

"LERAINE"!!!!!!! Leraine turned her head to the two girls.

"Huh... GUYS"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They all screamed in joy and hugged each other.

"What's all the screaming about", asked Reina. She looked at the two girls, recognizing them immediately.

"KANTINA, MATOKO, YOUR'E HERE", screamed Reina, joining the screaming. Link came down the stairs, seeing Reina hug two girls. She soon saw him and ran over to him.

"Link there's two people I want you two meet, common". Reina pulled Link over to Leraine and the two other girls.

"Link, I'd like you to meet Kantina and Matoko, two of my friends I'm looking for. Guy's this is Link".

"_Thee_ Link, as in the Hero of Time, Link. Oh My God, I can't believe it", the girls screamed.

_"These girls are really weird, Reina"._

_"Yeah, I know, but it's not everyday we see someone from a videogame that's told not to exist. I told you all this remember"._

_"Yeah, but all their screaming is killing my ears. They keep this up and I'll be deaf before you can say, 'Ganondorf smells of a goron's ass'." _Reina laughed inside her head.

_"I never would have took you as the type that swears"._

_"Yeah, well I guess it's true about never judging a book by it's cover"._

"_True"._

"Hey, Rei. You and Link are awfully quiet. You guys OK ?",asked Kantina. Reina and Link snapped out of their mental conversation and back to reality.

"Yeah, oh it's so good to see you guys. Do you know were anybody else is ?"

"Nope, but we'll find them soon", said Matoko.

"Well, I'm off to do some shopping at the market. We should get new clothes if we're going to blend in here", said Leraine.

"OH, BRING ME TO !!!!!!!!!!", begged Matoko.

"Sure, besides, you know everyone's sizes, so you can come".

"YAY!!!! BYE GUYS!!!!" And without another word Matoko dragged Leraine to the market.

"Huh... Matoko and her O.S.D.", said Kantina. When she said this, she went over to the kitchen to get some breakfast, which left Link and Reina by themselves.

"O.S.D.?", asked Link.

"Obsessive Shopping Disorder", explained Reina. Link smiled in a sign that he understood. Reina smiled back at him, now starting to get slightly nervous, but not showing it.

"Uh, we should go get something to eat to, huh ?"

"Yeah, let's go".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Clobit and Stella were still staring out the window. They barely got any sleep because of all the noise in the castle. It was like a battle or something was happening.

"What is all that noise ?", asked Clobit.

"I don't know. Probably the moblin's are fighting over a boar like in Twilight Princess". Clobit had to laugh at the joke. She was so depressed she needed to cheer up or she might lose her mind. This sort of stuff wasn't normal, you can't blame her.

Suddenly the dungeon door exploded open, with four dead moblin bodies scattered over the ground. There was alot of smoke, so they could barely see anything, except for two silhouette's in the smoke. As the smoke started to clear, the two silhouette's moved towards the two girls, revealing them. Clobit was now overwhelmed with joy.

"ROGUE, KERINA", shouted Clobit in happiness, standing up, running over to them and hugging them. Stella did the same.

"How'd you guys get here ?", asked Stella.

"Let's just say that Rogue officially has magical powers".

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?", shouted Clobit and Stella in unison.

"I'll explain later, common", said Kerina. Clobit and Stella followed Kerina over the remains of the door with Rogue behind them. Rogue stopped without the others noticing them, the way she wanted. She turned around to see Kotake and Koume.

"Remember the deal, I work for you and help you get the Hero and Heroine of Time as long as none of my friends are hurt", said Rogue.

"Yes, we know. Lord Ganondorf is wise to pick you as his right hand warrior, as you are the first ever person powerful enough to resist our brainwashing technique, other than Lord Ganondorf of course", said Koume.

"You have a very strong mind, nearly as powerful as Lord Ganondorf's. Your mind is also crawling with evil thoughts. You are nearly like Lord Ganondorf in everyway. He will probably leave his title to you when he passes away", said Kotake. They both leaned down to her ears and whispered. "As the aire to his throne. This will be yours, along with your friends being unharmed if you bring the Hero and Heroine of Time to us, so we can kill them". They floated back from her and whispered as they disappeared, "Remember this, Shadow Guardian". Rogue looked at the spot Twinrova disappeared and thought to herself with an evil smile on her face, _"All that power could be mine. I shall not fail you"._ As she thought this she ran to catch up with the girls.

"_Lord Ganondorf"._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reina and Link had finished their breakfast and caught up with Leraine and Matoko in the market. Kantina had already met Leraine and Matoko while Reina and Link were eating. They had bought five girls outfits, all the same but in different colours. As they finished their shopping Link and Reina had found themselves holding hands. No-one else had noticed, because they were paying attention to the commotion at the entrance of Kakariko.

"Hey, what's going on ?", asked Matoko

"Dunno, lets go see", said Leraine.

They ran over to the crowd. There standing right infront of them was Kerina, Clobit, Stella and a very strange Rogue. (YAY. The gangs back together again)

"GUYS", screamed everyone except Link and Rogue. The girls all hugged each other and were jumping and laughing, happy to see everyone again. They all told each other about waht they had been throught and were they arrived in Hyrule. And of course Reina introduced everyone, causing the girls to scream more now that they had met 'Thee' Link. After all that stuff everyone suggested that they had a look at Hyrule Field. As the girls were playing, running and having fun, Link and Reina sat under the tree in the side of Hyrule Field the girls were on just infront of the staircase to Kakariko.

"So, these are your friends ?"

"Yup, well not all of them. Two of my friends are still back on my world".

"Oh, and who are they ?"

"Ally and Lynzy. They are my closest friends. I've known them all my life. We started the group me and my friends are. 'Neon Blue'. All those guys I only met them when I moved back from London, which is a country on my world. Well except for Rogue, being my twin sister".

"You must miss them".

"Yeah, I do. They were away on holiday when we had our sleepover yesterday. So that's why they're not here". A tear ran down Reina's cheek. Without knowing what he was doing, he wiped the tear off the cheek and hugged her to comfort her. Reina was surprized, but hugged him back.

Suddenly a blinding light glowed above the girls and Link. A voice came from the light.

"Kantina, Matoko, Kerina, Clobit and Stella. You five must go back to the world from were you came. There is a horrible destiny awaiting you if you don't return to the saftey of your own world".

"But what will happen to the others ?", asked Kerina.

"They will stay because it's there destiny to do so".

"But what will happen if Reina's parents ask where they are ?", asked Kantina.

"Do not worry. You will be frozen in time withnthw rest of your world until your frineds return".

"What do you mean by our world is frozen in time ?", asked Matoko.

"It is frozen so no-one knows you are gone, otherwise people would think you ran away or someone kidnapped you and would call the group of people called police to try and find you, but you will not notice a thing". The five girls turned to Reina, Leraine and Rogue, ran up to them and hugged them.

"See ya on the other side", said Reina. The girls let go of the three and waved goodbye to Link. Then they started to walk towards the light and into it, returning home and probably leaving Hyrule forever. When the light disappered, Reina asked the question everyone was thinking. "Who was that voice ?"

"I don't know, but at least they're safe", said Leraine. Reina looked at Rogue, who looked as if nothing had just happened.

"Rogue, aren't you gonna say anything ?"

"When's lunch? I'm starvin'". Reina was shocked. Rogue may have been mean but she was never _this_ mean. She didn't even care. "_Rogue you are so...so"_

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!", screamed two voices above Reina. She looked up only to have something, or rather somethings very heavy on top of her.

"Hey, could you get off me", Reina asked the things on top of her. The things got of her. They were people.

"Who are you", asked Navi who had just came out of Link's hat. The two people were wearing black cloaks with the hood up to cover their faces. They both took them down at the same time and said, "I'm Ally", "And I'm Lynzy".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

xXxRevanfatexXx: Hello People, sorry about this chappie bein' so late. I was In london for three weeks so no updating then, 'cause no computer.

Reina: And the rest of the time you were just to lazy to update

xXxRevanfatexXx: True Rei-Rei, very true.

Leraine: Anyway, don't forget to review, or you'll go into the light portal thingy.

xXxRevanfatexXx: Anyway people see ya next time I update, which will hopefully be soon.

Reina: See ya

Leraine: L8r

xXxRevanfatexXx: Bye


	7. A Relationship Building

Chapter 7: A Relationship Building

Reina's P.O.V

"Ok, let me get this straight. You two were _drunk_ at the 12th of July bonfire".

"Yep", said Ally and Lynzy.

"And suddenly you saw a big blue light, so you went to see what it was".

"Yep".

"And went you went over there you started to fall until you landed on _me_".

"Yeah. And that's pretty much it", said Ally.

"Ok, I only have one more question".

"And that is...", said Lynzy

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME!!!!!"

"Well, we did but you didn't email us back. Anyway, where is everyone else?", asked Ally.

It was about two hours since Ally and Lynzy dropped in on me and already they were acting as they usually do. Like absolute idiots. But they are my closest friends and I act like that sometimes too, so I can't complain. Anyway, we had been talking for hours about how they got here and stuff.

Leraine and Navi were standing in the corner talking about Ally and Lynzy a.k.a Why are Ally and Lynzy so weird?

Link was sitting on the stairs inspecting his hookshot he got while I was talking to Ally and Lynzy. I asked him if he wanted any help but he said I should catch up with my friends. He is so sweet. I'm holding him back nut he is still happy I'm here with him. I've never met a sweeter guy in my life, unlike Cal. Cal is...

"Reina, where are we staying", asked Lynzy.

"Oh, In the room across from Leraine. I hope you two don't mind sharing a room".

"No, that's fine, we usually do that at sleepover's anyway seeing we have double beds", said Ally.

"Ok, see ya's in the morning".

"Night", said my two friends in unison, running up the stairs past Link. Leraine walked over to me, her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go to bed to, see ya in the morning". Leraine walked past Link, Navi following behind her. Rogue was already in her room so that left me and Link there alone, well except the other inn guests that were in the lobby. I walked over to him as he put away his hookshot, he looked at me when I sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry", I said. Link looked confused.

"What for?"

"I've been holding you back. You would have probably completed the Forest Temple by now, but you haven't even got there yet. That's why I'm sorry".

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Besides I don't mind, your friends are..". Link paused for a moment trying to think what to say. I tried to hold my laughter, failing miserably. "... interesting". I started to laugh.

"That's a way to put it", I said while laughing. I looked at him and stopped laughing, but smiled. He returned the smile and put his arm's around me in an embrace. I returned the hug, putting my arms around his neck.

"We've only known each other for two days and we're already hugging", I giggled.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when people are the same, they become good friends".

_Aww he's so sweet._

_Thanks._

_Oh shit, I forgot about the mind reading thing._

_Don't worry about it. Now that I know you think I'm sweet, I know why you are always stare at me ._ I pulled away from him slightly to look at him.

"I do not always stare at you", I said, only loud enough for him and me to hear.

"Then why are you always looking at me when you're talking to your friends". Link smiled. I gave him a light punch on his arm and pouted at him.

"Don't get high and mighty over it".

"Oh, so you do". I gave him a smug look.

"Oh, shut the fuck up". He put his arm around my waist

"You don't want me to that, do you?", said Link, in an innocent way.

"Yeah, I do". Only then did I realise our faces were getting closer when everytime a sentence was said.

"Well, what if I don't?"

"Then, I'll make ya".

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really".

"And, if I stop you".

"I'll get ya when you least expect it". At this point our faces were really close, making my heart race slightly.

"What if I _still_ stop you"?

"Then, I'm out of idea's". Link laughed.

"You're cute when you're like that".

"Oh, so _you_ think _I'm_ _**cute**_, do you?"

"Yeah, I do". Are faces were so close now, that are lip's were nearly touching. I saw Link starting to lean in. I closed my eye's and...

"REINA!!!!". Link and I looked up to see Rogue at the top of the stairs in a black pair of pj's with a gold glittery triforce on the front of the top and matching slippers.

"What is it, Rogue?"

"Can I have my black ribbon back?"

I sighed and said, "It's on my dressing table".

"Fine". Rogue walked away to my room, leaving me and Link in an awkward silence. I cleared my throat and stood up.

"I, um, think I'll go to bed".

"Yeah, me to". We walked up the stairs and down the corridor until we got to my room.

"Well. Goodnight".

"Night, Reina". Link gave me a quick hug before he went to his room.

I walked inside my room, leaned a my forehead against the door and sighed. I then walked over to my dressing table and took out a pair of pj's identical to Rogue's except it was white with a silver glittery triforce. I took off my clothes and put on the pj's. Instead of walking to my bed, I walked over to the balcony, leaned my crossed arms on top off the railing and looked over Kakariko Village.

_He is so handsome, he look's just like the twilight princess version of him, to me his hottest form, but I feel so strange around him. My heart flutters, my knee's go weak and I blush. I. Do. Not. Blush. For any guy, so why do I around him._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_His_ P.O.V

I was floating there watching her, that absolute beautiful creature, Reina. Her black hair blowing in the night's breeze, her milky complexion blowing in the moonlight, her eye's shining like light blue diamonds and her beautiful thin body and perfect curves made her look like an angel. Why did she love that Hylian? Why not me? Ever since the day I saw her back on earth with her friends I loved her and I won't rest until I have her. Because she's _**mine**_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

xXxRevanfatexXx: Hello People, sorry for not updating for ages but it's summer so I've been invited to loads of party's, so it's been hard to update.

Reina: Also 'cause your Internet is broken.

xXxRevanfatexXx: Yes Rei-Rei. It's so sad. I can't write my fan fiction's as much for my beautiful fan's. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Leraine: Don't worry at least they'll update.

xXxRevanfatexXx: Yes, of course. Because I love all my fan's and most importantly they love me. oj.

Reina: See Ya

Leraine: L8r

Ally: Hey, why can't we say anything?

xXxRevanfatexXx: Fine say something.

Lynzy: Ya coming to my party?

xXxRevanfatexXx: Sure.

Ally and Lynzy: YAY!!! LMAO!!! (Laughing My Ass Off)

Rogue: BTW (By The Way) xXxRevanfatexXx _DOESN'T _own LoZ other wise she would have married Link by now. LOL!!! (Laughing Out Loud)

xXxRevanfatexXx: Bye-Bye.


	8. To The Forest Temple We Go, Finally!

Chapter 8: To The Forest Temple We Go, Finally!!!

Reina's P.O.V.

"Reina, get up, get up, get up!!!", shouted Ally and Lynzy, jumping on my bed. I gave them a look that said let-me-sleep-or-I'll-kill-you-when-_you're_-sleeping.

"What. Do. You. Want. It's to early for this".

"Link told us to get you up, 'cause we're going to the Forest Temple. We have to go now so we get to the Kokiri Forest by nightfall", said Ally.

"What time is it?", I asked in a groggily voice, or rather grumpy voice. I have and never will be a morning person.

"Dawn a.k.a 6", said Lynzy. I crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a bath. You guy's wait for me in the lobby, 'kay?"

"Oh, by the way, Link asked us to give this to you", said Ally, handing me a white box with a note on it.

"Anyway we'll let you take your bath, see ya", said Lynzy

"Later", I finished. When they walked out, I set the box down on the bed and went into the bathroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. I sat on the stool that was at my dressing table and started to brush my towel dried hair with a silver brush. I reached over and grabbed a white ribbon to tie my hair up in a low ponytail. I went to pull an outfit out of the drawer until I remembered the white box Ally and Lynzy had given me from Link. I walked over to my bed and took the note that was on top of the box. It said;

_Dear Reina,_

_I thought you would probably need something else to wear and easier to fight in. Don't worry about paying me back for it, this is a gift. Hope you like it._

_Link._

Once I read the note, I took the lid of the box to reveal my new outfit. I took it out of the box and laid it out on the bed. It was a black long sleeved top, a grey and black striped, knitted, sleeveless tunic, stonewashed, skinny fit, grey jeans, dark grey socks and black sparkly heel-less pumps (You can see it in the LaRedoute catalogue

in the Tipster collection). It was beautiful. I can't believe I was going to fight in this... WHAT DID THAT SAY!!!!!! Fight. But I can't fight, well I can only do Ti Qwon Doe, but other than that I don't know how to fight. I went down stairs to see Link, Leraine, Navi, Rogue, Ally and Lynzy were waiting on me.

"Wow, Reina, that looks nicer on you than I thought it would", said Link.

"Thanks", I said nervously.

"Well, common already. Let's go. I want to get this boring temple over and done with", said Rogue in a grumpier mood than usual, probably because she's not a morning person either. Link walked over to me and we walked outside together. We then started to walk out the entrance of Kakariko Village. But for some strange reason I felt like I was being watched.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_His _P.O.V

I saw her with that Hylian again. If only it was me with her and him up here, suffering every day because the girl I love is with someone else. I swear to you Reina, I will not rest until you are mine. I can't rest anyway, because of this family curse. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even breath. I'm dead, yet I'm alive. I'm rotting, yet I'm whole. I'm human yet I'm a monster inside. I feel nothing, yet I feel love for you. You're the only one that can heal me. Or make me suffer for eternity.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ordinary P.O.V

About three stolen horses, a plant extermination and a moblin killing spree later, Link, Reina and the girls found themselves at the broken staircase.

"Ok, how the hell are we supposed to get up there", said Rogue

"Hookshot", said Leraine. Reina and Link were behind everyone else as Link looked at the stump Saria use to sit on, then he looked at Reina. He had bought her a pair of pure silver swords with white handles and a clear diamond in the middle of the handles cross, but was trying to gibe them to her at the right moment.

"Uh, Reina?", Link said only loud enough for himself and Reina to hear. She turned around to face him.

"Yeah", said Reina.

"Um, come here a minutes". He lead them behind a tree as quiet as possible so no-one else noticed. They didn't.

"So, what is it?", asked Reina,

"Well, I wanted to give you these", said Link, pulling out the beautiful blades.

"Wow, I was wondering why you said I was fighting when you gave my that note".

"Yeah, well I thought it would be a good thing if you could defend yourself in here and I could teach you how to use them, when we're against easy enemies in here, so you can get use to fighting with them".

"Link, thank you", said Reina, hugging Link . Link hugged her back. Reina attached her new swords to her belt and said, "Now, I think we should go over with the other's in case they think those moblin have eaten use or something". Link laughed and followed her. When they walked over to the girl's, Link heard something behind him. It was Sheik.

He said that riddle stuff which I can't remember and about Saria in the temple and taught Link the Minuet Of Forest.

"I bid you farewell, Link", said Sheik. "And to you ladies. And of course to you Miss Reina". Sheik stepped back, threw a deku nut infront of him and disappeared. Link looked slightly angry for some reason. Was he... jealous? Sheik had said goodbye to Reina slightly flirtatiously, maybe that was it.

"Okay, let's go to the Forest Temple", said Lynzy.

"Yeah, common Link, we need the hookshot", said Ally. Link threw the hookshot to Ally and Lynzy. Ally held on to Lynzy as Lynzy shot the hookshot at the tree branch. When they were safely on the ledge, Ally threw down the hookshot to Rogue, so her and Leraine could get up. Then Rogue threw the hookshot to Link.

"You ready?", asked Link to Reina. Reina nodded.

"Yeah", said Reina. Link smiled, wrapped his arm around her waist and shot the hookshot. When they were safely on solid ground, Leraine said, "Ok, let's go kick some monster asses". Leraine, Navi, Ally and Lynzy cheered, but Rogue just looked annoyed, pushing her way through the cheering girls, who just giggled a the fact they were annoying Rogue and followed behind her. Link looked at Reina, smiling and they followed the girls. Reina couldn't help but notice that Link's arm was still around on her waist.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

xXxRevanfatexXx: Hello People, I was bored so I updated sooner, yay!!!

Reina: I'm happy. Link's arm's around me. SMHO (Screams My Head Off)

Leraine: I'm sooo happy for you. I still prefer Dark Link and Sheik though.

xXxRevanfatexXx: Anyway people, don't forget to review. The more review's the better. 'cause then I know my story has fan's.

Ally: I'm a fan.

Lynzy: Yeah, me to.

xXxRevanfatexXx: Aw, thank you guy's.

Rogue: xXxRevanfatexXx doesn't own Legend Of Zelda and Why do I have to say this?

xXxRevanfatexXx: To make more people like you.

Rogue: Why? Do people not like me?

Link: Probably not, since you have a major attitude problem

Rogue: WHO INVITED YOU INTO THE CONVERSATION?

Reina: Me. (Hugs Link)

Link: (Hugs Reina back) Yeah, and it's true.

Rogue: Read chapter 3 & 6 and you'll see why. And don't think 'cause you're the Hero Of Time that I won't be able to kill you

Reina: We better leave before these two kill themselves. See ya.

Leraine: L8r

xXxRevanfatexXx: Bye People.

Rogue: I AM NOT A SKIVVY, YOU'RE AN ERRAND BOY


	9. Ahh! Ugly Ghost!

Chapter 9: Ahh!!! Ugly Ghost!!!

Reina's P.O.V

"Please!!! Let us stay up here!!! I don't wanna go face a scary monster!!!", begged Leraine. Of course, as expected they where fine and happy while going through the temple but as soon as we got to the boss chamber they, _then_ start to get scared.

"No!!! You're going and that's final!!!", shouted Rogue, getting really annoyed at the girls begging.

"But, it's not fair", cried Ally.

"Yeah, we don't wanna face an ugly monster. I mean look at us, we can't fight", cried Lynzy.

"We'll stay up here where it's safe", said Ally. Rogue looked at them, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh, really. You call a place that's infested with flying skull's that are on fire, wolfoes, floor masters, ceiling masters, stalfoes, deku babas, like like's and poes _safe_". The girl's faces suddenly drained of colour and Rogue burst out laughing. "You guy's are so stupid", said Rogue, while laughing.

"Well, we'll just wait at the Kokiri Forest, then. Common guy's", said Leraine, dragging Ally and Lynzy with her.

"Oh, well how are you supposed to get there? I mean, you'd have to go through wolfoes, moblins, skull kids, not to mention the chance of getting lost. That's why it's called the Lost Woods. Once you get lost you'll never return", said Rogue, sounding very creepy. The girls suddenly stopped and started to cry.

"Ahh!!! We're gonna die!!! Ahh!!!", cried Leraine, Ally and Lynzy.

"ROGUE, SHUT UP!!!", I shouted getting sick of her scaring my friends. "They're scared enough as it is, they don't need you making it worse and sure as hell, neither do I!!!". Rogue stepped back a step. She'd never seen me this angry before. Well actually no-one ever had. Ever since Kane tried to drown me I had always held in my anger, blowing it of by happy, but I guess it had to come out sooner or later like this.

"What did you just say?", asked my very shocked twin sister.

"You heard me. Stop". I was kinda shocked myself. Was this really me saying this? Or was it someone else's voice just coming out of my mouth? Well that would be impossible. Holy shit, it really is me.

"Well, look who's discovered guts", said Rogue, in a mocking way.

"Rogue, cut it out. She's only sticking up for us", said Leraine.

"Oh, shut up Leraine. Reina knows it's alright for me to make fun of her. She is my _little_ sister".

"By ten minutes", said Lynzy.

"Seriously, Rogue, you're taking this way to far", said Ally.

"No, I'm not. Reina hasn't even got the guts to stick up for herself anyway. That was a one time thing. She'll never have the gut's to do it again. 'cause she's just a scared, stupid little bi- ahhhhh!!!". Rogue never got to finish. Something had sent her flying by whacking her in the side of her face. She groaned, looking up to see what had hit her. It was me.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU ALWAYS TREATING ME LIKE I'M JUST THE DIRT YOU WALK ON! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH I HAVE EVER MET! AND I SURE AS HELL CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE OUT OF MY LIFE!!!". Everyone stared at me speechless, even Rogue. I had never ever exploded like that in my life. Link looked at me in shock, but also in concern. What was he thinking? Is he thinking I'm a psycho path? Or just insane? Dammit I wish I was closer to him to hear what he was thinking. But soon I realised I didn't need to, because he came over and hugged me, which shocked me, slightly. He then looked at Rogue.

"Reina's right, Rogue. Ever since we found you in Kakariko Village you've been treating Reina like shit. Lay off, Rogue".

I was definitely shocked, for three reasons. 1) because I thought he thought I was insane but he then hugged me, 2) because I had never heard him raise his voice at anyone since I've been here and 3) I had never heard him swear before. He looked at me and smiled, making me smile. I couldn't help it. His smile made me so happy, in a way I couldn't explain, even if I tried my hardest.

"Fine, I'll lay off. God, you need serious anger management", said Rogue in a pissed off mood. "Now are you coming or what?"

I was still pissed off at my bitch of a sister, but walked onto the lift none-the-less.

"You guys coming?", I asked Leraine, Ally and Lynzy.

"Ok", they said in unison. I smiled as they stood on the lift. As usual, Link was still right beside me, holding my hand, trying to comfort me from Rogue's harsh words.

"_Are you ok?" ,_asked Link in his mind.

"_Kinda"_ , I thought.

"_What do you mean kinda?"._

"_I'm just still pissed of at Rogue. She has some fucking nerve. Sorry"._

"_It's alright. I don't mind you swearing. I do it a lot myself"._

"_Am I hearing this right? The great Hero of Time swears? No"._

"_Yeah. I bet even the Heroine Of Time swears a bit"._

"_Maybe, but knowing girl warrior types, they usually act like huge snobs. No swearing, just keeping up their appearance and bossing people around"._

"_Hahaha, that's true". _Once we were at the ground floor we stepped off the lift and the lift went back to going up and down.

"Ok, we have to move the walls", I said.

"MOVE THE WALLS. THAT'S IMPOSSOBLE", shouted Leraine.

"I knew this was a bad idea to come", said Lynzy.

"Yeah or Reina's lost it", said Ally.

"Don't worry you guys. All we have to do is push those stone walls sticking out of the wall around us", I explained.

"Oh…", said the three girls in unison. And so the girls and Link did this. Once the bars were gone from blocking the boss chamber door, the girls and Link went up to it. I turned around to face the girls.

"Ok, you guys ready?", I asked.

"Yeah", said the three girls, nervously.

"Oh, get on with it. Let's just get this over and done with so I can get on with my life", Rogue said, still in a pissed off mood. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the door again. Link got out the boss key and put it into the lock.

"_Are __**you**__ ready?" _I looked at him and smiled.

"_I was never not ready"._

When I thought this he turned the key, causing the lock to fall off the door and opening the door. Then we walked in. It was pitch black, only a small bit of light aloud us to see where we were going. We walked up the staircase which lead to the battleground. I thought for a minute, thinking that Leraine, Ally and Lynzy could get hurt seeing as they were unarmed and unable to fight. Rogue could, seeing as me and her took Tae Kwon Do together and the fact that she found a pair of black swords with a gold blade, black handles, black diamonds and gold outlining, the exact opposite of Reina's blades that had silver blades, white handles, clear diamond and silver outlining. Anyway, I thought that the best thing to do was to get them to stay behind the spiked bars that would come up and block the stairs. Yes that would be the best thing to do.

"Uh, girls. Why don't you just stay here on the stairs until we look around?", I asked them, not expecting them to buy it but surprisingly….

"Sure", said the three girls.

"Ok, Link, Rogue, common. Let's go".

We walked into the middle of the battleground looking around. The walls had the painting on them, but they were creepier than I remembered. They were so dark and eerie, it sent a chill up my spine. Link felt the chill go through me, seeing as he was holding my hand.

"You ok?", he asked in concern.

"Yeah, it's just creepier in here than I thought it would be". Link smiled at me. He pulled me to him and put me in an embrace. In knew this wasn't the best time for this, but it was so comforting, his body against mine, it felt so right. We let go of each other and started to walk for the stairs, until, as I predicted, the spiked bars blocked the way to the stairs. Suddenly we heard a horse neighing behind us. We turned around to see Phantom Ganon on his horse.

"AHHHH!!!! UGLY GHOST!!!!!", screamed Leraine.

"IT'S PHANTOM GANON", screamed Ally.

"KILL IT!!!! BEFORE IT KILLS US", screamed Lynzy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Normal P.O.V

"Where are we?", asked Kerina.

"I don't know, but it definitely ain't home", said Matoko. The five girls were on this little island (kinda like the one Jack Sparrow got marooned on in POTC 1) with see going on forever. No other land, no way of getting of, no way of finding out where the hell they were. Nothing.

"I thought the Goddesses said that they were sending us home", said Kantina.

"Yeah they did say that. So why are we here?", asked Clobit.

"Maybe this is just in our heads. They did say we'd be frozen in time", said Stella.

"But, I can feel everything I touch, I can taste everything I eat and I can smell everything around me. This is real", said Matoko.

"Well I don't know", said Stella, sitting down on the sand and curling up in a ball, wrapping her cat tail around her (in case you have forgotten, Stella's a cat girl). Clobit sat down beside her and hugged her (by the way Clobit is a chobit that hasn't formed her chobit ears yet, so she has human ears instead).

"Don't worry Stel, we'll get out of here. Somehow".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Reina, behind you", shouted Link. Reina turned around and shot the phantom's horse with her bow and arrow. The bow was white with pure silver designs over it and the arrows were white with a silver point and designs over it. The best thing about them was that when you shot one it magically returned to your arrow holder (can't remember what it's called XD).

Once Reina shot the phantom horse, Phantom Ganon fell off the horse, leaving the dying horse in the painting. He did an evil laugh and shot an ball of energy at Reina. Reina got hit by it a was sent flying across the room and into the wall, sliding onto the floor.

"REINA!!!!", shouted Link, running over to Reina, but Phantom Ganon stood in the way. "Get out of my way!", he shouted. Phantom Ganon only laughed and shot an energy ball at him. Link whacked it back and it struck Phantom Ganon, causing electricity to serge through him. Link took this as a chance to strike him with his sword, but Rogue sliced at him instead.

"Go, help Reina. I'll take care of him", she said. Link nodded at her and ran over to Reina, cradling her in his arms.

"Reina, are you ok? Wake up", he said, trying to shake her awake. It wasn't working. She had been knocked unconscious from the impact of the wall. He still tried to shake her awake, but it wasn't working. "REINA, WAKE UP!!!!".

Rogue jumped over to them when Phantom Ganon started to hover again. "She's knocked out. There's no waking her up for now. Leave her, until…", she started to say, but was interrupted by Reina opening her eyes. She sat up, still in Links arms and looked at Rogue.

"There's no chance you're gonna finish the fight without me", she said. She looked at Link and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's finish this". Link blushed, but nodded in agreement.

"Oh, gag me here, would ya?", said Rogue. If they weren't in threat of danger, she would have punched her into the wall, but they didn't have time. Phantom Ganon did an evil laugh and charged another energy ball. Reina suddenly had an idea.

"Rogue go over there, Link you go over there", said Reina pointing to her left and then her right. "When he shots his energy ball shot it between each other in a triangle and then shot him, so he won't be ready for the attack". Rogue and Link smiled.

"Good thinking, Rei", said Rogue, running over to the wall on the left.

"Great thinking, Reina", said Link, winking at Reina, before running to the wall on the right, so that they were now in a triangle. Phantom Ganon shot the energy ball at Reina, making Reina whack it with her swords to Link, who whacked it to Rogue, who whacked it at Phantom Ganon. As Reina had predicted, he didn't expect the attack, causing the energy ball to strike him, causing him to fall to the ground. Reina, Rogue and Link all charged at Phantom Ganon at once and stuck him with a finishing attack all at once. The swords went right through him, causing him to decay in a blue fire. Suddenly the voice of Ganondorf came into the room.

"Foolish phantom, you are useless to me. I banish you to the evil realm". Once he said this and blue portal that looked like a black hole started to suck in the phantom of the evil king. Once it disappeared, Ganondorf said, "That phantom was weak. It is nothing compeered to my power. You will never defeat the real me". He did an evil laugh and the voice disappeared. Once it did, the room lit up, so we could see. The gate blocking the stairway disappeared and Leraine, Ally and Lynzy rushed over to Reina, hugging her and asking her if she was alright? Was she hurt? All that jazz. Link walked over to Reina and hugged her. Reina hugged back.

"I was so worried. You scared me, when you fell unconscious", he said, looking at Reina, but still holding her.

"Sorry, I should have been more cautious", Reina replied.

"As long as you're safe and unharmed, it's ok". Reina had to smile, blushing at the same time.

"Well, lets go", she said, walking with him, holding his hand, over to the portal. The girls followed, whispering and Rogue just looked like she was about to be sick, pretending to gag.

Once they stood in the portal, the blue crystal formed around them. Reina looked at Link, who was looking at her. She smiled and thought the only two word she needed to say at that moment.

"_Thank you"._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

xXxRevanfatexXx: Hi everyone, sorry about not updating in awhile. But I have been busy a lot. But I hope you liked the little Link&Reina moment there

Reina: Yay!!! I'm happy you're back!!!

Leraine: Me to!!!

xXxRevanfatexXx: Awwww!!! Thank you!!! I feel loved!!! XD.

Rogue: Why do I have to do this? I still haven't finished my fight with Link!!!

Reina: YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED YOUR FIGHT!!! IT'S BEEN A MONTH!!! btw xXxRevanfatexXx has apologized for that.

Rogue: I hold grudges for a long time.

Reina: I can tell. Now do the declaimer.

Rogue: No

xXxRevanfatexXx: Do it or you'll be erased!!!

Rogue: Fine then. XXxRevanfatexXx doesn't own LOZ or anything to do with it, but she does own her characters.

Link: Haha. You had to do the disclaimer.

Rogue: Did I ask for your opinion? No. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!

Link: Rogue. Language. Under aged children could be reading this.

Rogue: Like I give a fucking damn. If they're under aged , they shouldn't even be reading this. It is rated M.

Reina: Don't ruin their fun. Anyway we better go before these two kill each other. Again!!! See ya…

Leraine: …Later

XXxRevanfatexXx: Bye!!!

Link: Rogue's a scivvy!!!

Rogue: FUCK OFF, BASTARD!!!

Reina: (Anime sweat drop).


	10. The Truth About Me?

Chapter 10: The Truth About Me?

Reina's P.O.V

We were outside the Deku Tree, who had died 7 years ago. The aura around it was so depressing and grey, it sent a chill down my spine. We had already talked with Saria, Link's closest friend when he was a child, who he had known all his life. Link was really upset that he would never see his best friend again, but that wasn't the only shocking news he would recieve. I knew what would happen next. Link started to walk forward, but stopped when he saw two leaves coming out from the ground. I was about to warn him, until...

"Ahhhhh!!!", he screamed as he fell on his back from the surprise.

"Hello", said the Deku Sprout that made Link jump. "I'm the Deku Sprout". Link got up, me helping him up, and walked over to the Deku Sprout, with me beside him.

Rogue, Leraine, Ally and Lynzy were sitting on the slope watching us (Ok, Leraine, Ally and Lynzy were sitting watching us, Rogue was lying down, looking up at the sky, bored out of her skull lol!!!).

"Well done and thank you. Now that you have defeated the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and protect the forest, like my father did before me. But first, I must tell you. Link, have you noticed that none of your friends have grown like you and also haven't reconized you?". Link nodded. "Well, that's because you are not Kokiri. You are Hylian. Your mother fled here, when there was a great war in Hyrule and dies because of her injuries. Your father was a great knight, who dies by trying to protect your mother when she tried to escape. I know this is alot to take in at once, but you needed to know". Then the Deku Sprout looked at me. "Reina Vannessa Oritel Polies?", he asked.

"Yes?", I said, a bit nervous.

"I think you should know the truth about you aswell". Link looked at me when the Deku Sprout said this.

"The truth about me?".

"Well, this will take a long time to explain, so please pay attention?"

"Ok".

"Well, once, long ago, there was a beautiful kingdom, that no evil existed in it. It was a kingdom of light dwellers alone. Angels, deities, humans, elves, all light dwelling creatures and an ancient race of humans and elves called Sparkaneans (pronounced Spark- ain- ians). They lived in the Kingdom of Sparx. Along with every kingdom, Sparx had it's own royal family. It was a very large family, the biggest royal family ever known. It was rumored that the castle it self was the size of Hyrule itself, because that the family was known to have 3000 members living in it. The King was called King Oritel Polies. The Queen was called Queen Vannessa Polies. They both were the most powerful warriors in Sparx and met while fighting together in a war, then soon fell in love. After their marriage, they had fifteen children. First they had two twin girls, called Takeela and Orelia (pronounced the way its spelt). Soon after they had twin boys named Revan and Troy, then they had Justin. A few years past, before they had Ayla and Leann. Not to long after they had Angel and Jessica. A year later they had four more girls, called Tara, Lara, Sara and Zara. After they had their first thirteen children were born, the King and Queen decided that they wanted one more child. Five years later, the King and Queen then had two twin girls, and they were called...". The Deku Sprout paused.

"What?", I asked. He continued.

"Rogue and Reina". My eyes widened and Rogue shot up, eyes widened also.

"WHAT?!?!?", we both screamed in unison.

"That's right. You both are princesses of a lost race".

"Lost?", asked Rogue.

"Oh my God, you're actually paying attention", I said.

"Shutup, Reina", shouted Rogue

"Yes, you see, your mother died when you were born, Reina. A spell was cast on her to try and kill her and you before you were born. He killed your mother, but the murderer failed to kill you, obviously, because your here now. She only got to hold you once, but she loved you so much and was proud to die to save her daughter. When you both were six months old, there was a war on Sparx. You see, even though Sparx is apart of this world somewhere, it had its own moons. Three to be exact. Popularis, Keyinta and Merkinal. Sparkaneans lived on the moons, Popularis and Keyinta (kinda like the way people liv on moons in starwars XD). People made kingdoms on the moons for homes. But Merkinal was the prison moon. All crimanals of the law of Sparx, which was known as the Sparkanean Council, were sent to Merkinal, the dead moon. Then when you were both 16, the merkians attacked Sparx, for revenge of sending them to a hell planet. Because of this, your father died trying to protect you, Reina and your sisters were killed trying to protect the rest of Sparx. Your brothers shared the same fate, except Revan. He was captured by the merkians and hasn't been seen since. But you both... you died".

We stared at him, are eyes even wider. That didn't make any sence. If we died then how can we be here. Then the Deku Sprout spoke again.

"You see, when a pure sparkanean dies, they are reincarnated into the same form they were in there previous life, but forget everything from there previous life unless they met a person they knew very well in there previous life and were very close to. As you can see even though you have met most of your friends from your previous life, you still haven't met the one that was closest to you. Until then you wont remember that much of your previous life. Maybe a few flashes in dreams, but nothing more. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you had to know".

I stared at the ground for a minute, completely shocked.

"Where are the rest of my family?".

"Your parents weren't revived. Neither were your sisters Takeela and Orelia. They weren't pure Sparkaneans. Your mother was part Gerudo, your father was part Hylian and your sister, being the first two born, were born unpure Sparkaneans. The rest of your family after Takeela and Orelia were pure Sparkaneans. Your sisters, Tara, Lara, Sara and Zara haven't been seen since they were reincarnated, so there wereabouts is unknown to be. As are your brothers locations. But your sisters Ayla, Leann, Jessica and Angel are guardians of four of the six temples in Hyrule. Ayla is the fire Guardian, you will find her in the Fire Temple. Leann is the water guardian, you will find her in the water temple. Jessica is the guardian of rock and sand, you will find her in the Spirit Temple. And Angel is the forest Guardian. If you didn't find her in the temple, she'll be in the forest somewhere or even the Kokiri Village. She would usually stop by to check on things, but with everything that was going on in the Forest Temple, she hadn't been seen in the village for sometime. She might be there now. I must now depart from you. It was an honour to give this information to one of the last remaining Sparkaneans alive. Farwell". And with that, the Deku tree fell into slumber.

I'm a princess, of a lost race. And so is Rogue. Not to mention I have a more family. But my parents, I never even meet them. Tears began to form in my eyes, the sadness of this news overwhelming me. Suddenly, Link pulled me into his arms, snapping me out of my thoughts, hugging me.

"It's ok, Reina. I'm here for you. And don't worry, no matter what, I'd never treat you any different. I promise." These words put a smile on my face. I looked up at him, smiling, hugging him closer to me.

"Thank you. You said everything I needed to hear right now. Thank you, Link". He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Awwww, looks like my little sister is all grown up", said a voice. Ok, that was sooooo not Rogue. I turned around to see a girl with ginger hair with green tips through it and blue green eyes, wearing a green tunic, black jeans, brown boots and brown gauntlets. "Sorry, Rei, but I had to say it. I haven't been like an annoying big sister in a lifetime, literally". And then it hit me, it was her.

"Angel?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hi peoplez

I'm soooooooo sorry about not updating sooner

I've been busy with school and stuff so I haven't got the chance to update for ages until now.

Rogue: Or ur just lazy

xXxRevanfatexXx: Am not! It's true!

Reina: Rogue dont start again! You only just finished ur fight with Link.

Link: Yeah! not to mention you suck at arguing.

Rogue: Oh no you didn't. Get the fuck over here now so i can beat the crap outta u, Fairy Boy!!!

Reina: Not again!

Kantina: Don't forget to Review peoples, and do xXxRevanfatexXx's quiz about us!

Rogue: Where have you been lately? You and those other dudes haven't been in the story for ages

Kantina: Ummm... I've been on holiday, on a lovely Caribbean Cruise. It was amaze!

xXxRevanfatexXx: OK!!! Well we'll be going now!

Leraine: See ya

Reina: L8r

xXxRevanfatexXx: Byez, til next update!


	11. Angel

Chapter 11: Angel

Reina's P.O.V

"Angel?", I asked, looking at her in total disbelief. She looked exactly like me, only she had ginger hair instead of black and was both older and taller than me. She smiled at me.

"The one and only, as Jess always says". _Jessica? _"Yeah. but she hates being called that. She thinks it sounds to lady like, so just call her Jess, kay?".

"What a minute? You can read my mind?". Angel nodded.

"All Sparkanean's can read the minds of someone that is a family member or if fate brought them together. Take the Hero and Heroine of time. It's been told because fate brought them together, they can read each others minds when they're close so they can have an advantage in battle. Or it's just because the Heroine of Time is a Sparkanean".

"Oh, but I thought most of the Sparkanean's had died in the great war of Sparx. That's what the Deku Sprout said".

"They were, but the true Sparkanean's where resurrected and there were only about one hundred of them out of several billion Sparkanean's that were resurrected. So you are one of those true Sparkanean's, and so are you Rogue. Even myself, Jess, Leann and Ayla are true Sparkanean's. Then there's the Heroine of Time as well".

"Where is she?", I asked.

"I wish I knew. I truly do. If I did, we would have found her and Ganondorf would be locked away in the evil realm by now. But sadly her whereabouts are unknown to all the Sages and Guardians. That is why we need you and Link, the Hero of Time to break the curses in all the temples. Once the evil from the temples die and the Sages are awakened, we will all be able to find her and she can aid you in defeating Ganondorf and restoring peace to Hyrule".

"How powerful is she?"

"More powerful than the Sages power, the Guardians power and the Hero of Times power put together. It has been told she has the whole Triforce of Sparx, because Sparx has it's own Triforce".

"Wow!", said Rogue. I giggled at her.

"I know. She is very powerful, and that is why we need her. If we don't, we won't stand a chance against Ganondorf and the Merkian demon lords".

"We'll do our best to find her, Angel". She smiled at me.

"You really are just like Ayla. You have her determination, courage, wisdom and power from what Isaw in the forest temple. It's good to see that you turned out like her. She's a good person, so that means you are to. I'm glad". She looked at Rogue. "And you turned out to be just like Jess, moody, grumpy and always gets annoyed to easily. Even though you're the spliting image of Leann".

"I DON'T GET ANNOYED EASILY!!", Rogue shouted at Angel.

"I rest my case. Anyway I have to go back to the temple. I have duties there, so if you need me, you'll know were to find me. Oh, and I have this for you". She threw me a ring that had an emerald in it. "This will allow you to control anything under the element of forest, like tree's, vines, that sort of stuff. It's very useful".

"But what about you? Don't you need it", I asked her. She shook her head.

"You need it more than I do. And here, Rogue. One for you as well". She threw one at Rogue.

"Finally, some fucking powers, dude!". I rolled my eyes. _Typical Rogue_, I thought. Angel laughed at this.

"I'll see you around, Princess of The Moons. You too Princess Of The Sun", she said to me, then Rogue. Once she had disappeared into the shadow of the tunnel leading to the Kokiri forest, Rogue jumped up.

"Well, now that that _lovely_family reunion is over, can we go back to Kakariko? I'm starving. All this fighting makes a girl hungry", said Rogue.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself. We should head back", said Lynzy.

"Well let's go. Your not the only one", said Ally.

"Food and sleep, here we come", said Leraine, happily. All the girls ran into the tunnel, going to the horses. I was about to follow them, when I felt something snake around my waist. Link turned me around to face him. I laughed slightly.

"Yes can I help you, good sir?", I asked. He smiled at me.

"Yes you can Princess Of The Moons. Well you see, there is this festival in Kakariko tomorrow, it's on every year to celebrate surviving Ganondorf's reign for all these years, and I was wondering If you wanted to... ya know... go... with umm... me?". I blushed when he said this.

"You mean, like a date?"

"You could call it that. I know that it's not really a good time. I mean we're trying to save Hyrule and break the curses of the temples and...". I cut him off by kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush. I smiled, giggling at the redness on his face.

"Of course, I'll go with you. Why wouldn't I?". I smiled at him, causing him to smile back.

"Thank you. Now let's catch up with those girls before Rogue rips off on of their heads from hunger". I laughed.

"You know Rogue to well". He kept his arm around my waist as we caught up with the girls. I couldn't help but smile, most likely blushing too, but I didn't mind. I was the luckiest girl in the world at this moment in time, and I'd remember it forever.

* * *

Hello people

sorry this chapter is so short but i wanted to update on time so here it is.

and i know you're all hating me right now for that cliffhanger, and for all those other cliffhangers as well, and i do apologise sincerly.

Reina: But thats what makes a good story right?

xXxRevanfatexXx:True Rei-Rei, very true

Link: I get a date with Reina! I get a date with Reina!

Reina: hehe

Rogue: Oh god! gag me, plz. Ugh!

Reina: XD

Leraine: Plz review, but no flames! Flames will be reported as abuse!! Sowwie, but no-body like flames, so dont flame this story!

Reina: See Ya

Leraine: L8r

xXxRevanfatexXx: Byez, See you all next update!


	12. Hylian Shopping!

Chapter 12: Hylian Shopping!!

"A DATE?!", screeched Ally and Lynzy. We were all back at the inn after the whole forest temple fiasco. We were having our usual sleepover in my room. Hey, just because we're in Hyrule doesn't mean we can't have sleepover!

"Well yeah. I guess you could call it like that", I replied. I now fully regret telling them about this, but they're my best friends. Not to mention, I was so excited after, I felt like I had to tell everyone.

"You have no idea what this means, do you?", said Ally. I shook my head.

"It means he likes you, Rei", said Rogue.

"Me? As in _me_? As in me who is a complete weirdo at times, not to mention that I can barley fight to help the guy, I have an awful habit of biting my nails when I'm nervous and I really am useless when it comes to talking to people. I babble on and on! How can he like that?!".

"'cause your a nice person, your pretty and for a beginner, you can fight well", said Lynzy.

"Ok, 1) I can be a dick from time to time. Even ask Rogue, she'll agree with me! 2) I'm not _that_pretty. And 3) That's only 'cause Link taught me a few things while we were in the forest temple and for some strange reason, I can see me using a sword in my head I then I do it. I really bizarre".

"Well, maybe seeing as your Sparkanean, and you did live a life before this, its just flashbacks in your head", said Leraine.

"Maybe... I don't really know".

"_Anyway_, back to the date! What are you gonna wear?", said Lynzy.

"Just what I usually wear". They all looked at me, including Rogue.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!", they said in unison, and again, including Rogue.

"We're going to get you something nice and fancy and absolutly adorable to wear", said Ally.

"Oh God, I'm gonna hate this, aren't I?", I said sadly.

"Hell yeah, Rei", said Lynzy. _I'm doomed_

"We'll go shopping tomorrow, but until then, let's have some fun. Saving Hyrule's alot of work for us lazy, normal, weirdo teens", said Leraine.

"I still have my iPod with me and Lynzy's speakers in my bag from when we slept over at your house Rei. So at least we have music", said Ally. She put them on my dressing table and started to play The Veronica's newest album The Secret Life Of...

"I go ohoh, you go ahah, lalalala, lalalala!", sang Ally, Lynzy and Leraine along with the music. I smiled at my friends stupidity. I looked at Rogue lying on my bed to see her smiling. I was glad. She resently wasn't herself. It was good to see her back to her old self again. I ran over to my friends and started to sing and dancing along with them.

* * *

"Rei! Get up! We gotta get your outfit today! Common! Get up! Get up!", I heard Ally shouted as her and Lynzy jumped on my bed to try and get me up.

"Go away! Its dawn! The shops don't even open for another 3 hours, guys! Wake me up then and let me sleep!", I complained, burying my face into my pillow. The still jumped on my bed.

"Then you have plenty of time to get ready. Now, UP!", said Lynzy, pushing me of my bed. I fell off with a yelp.

I lifted my head up, only to rest my chin on the floor, rolling my eyes. "Ok, now I'm up!", I shouted in pure annoyance.

"Yay!", Leraine said sarcastically, walking into the room. "I'm not the only one Ally and Lynzy woke up _ridiculously _early. I'm glad I don't have to put up with you two on Christmas day". They giggled at the thought.

"Well, seeing as I have _alot_ of time til we have to go I'm gonna take a shower. Set out an outfit for me, will ya?"

"Will do!", said Leraine. I then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I was out, I came back into the room to see everyone had gone. _They must have gone to get ready_, I thought. I walked over to the bed to see Leraine had an outfit ready for me, with a note ontop of it.

"Dear Rei, I thought this would be your sorta style. Don't fall asleep again lol! Lera", was what it said. I chuckled lightly and set the note aside, getting changed into the white t-shirt, black leather waist coat, black leather trousers and black leather knee high biker boots that Lera got for me.

"Rei! You ready? Ally said if you're not she's gonna pull your oesophagus out of your throat and drag you to the shops while you're kicking and screaming", said Leraine, through the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just have to put my hair up. Won't be long".

"Alright. Just hurry up". With that she went downstairs to the inn lobby. I went over to my dressing table and put my hair up with a white ribbon, put on some eyeliner as well, then went downstairs.

"You took long enough for having 3 hours to get ready", said Lynzy.

"You should know that I'm usually in the shower for about an hour. And it takes my another hour to do my hair and another hour getting changed and doing my make-up", I said.

"And she only took 2 and a half hours guys", said Leraine.

"I don't care. Now where is Rogue? I wanna get going!", said Ally.

Rogue walked into the room, looking like she was as grumpy as hell. "Here, idiot. I'm telling you, wake me up at that time _ever_again, you're head is being punched to Pluto and back..."

"Walking away slowly...", Ally said, walking back slightly, then laughing. Rogue just sighed.

"Let's just get this over a done with, shall we?". Ally and Lynzy screamed in joy, dragging Rogue out the door. Leraine and I just looked at the dust that they left, as they sprinted out the door, then looked at each other, smiling. We then linked arms and walked out the door, catching up with the two hyperactive girls and the one grumpy one.

* * *

Three hours. Three damned painfully annoying hours. Of Shopping! And we had absolutely nothing. How was it physically possible to shop for three hours and not buy _anything_?!

"What about this?", said Ally.

"No, that's to revealing", said Lynzy. "What about this?"

"No way, that colour's disgusting".

"Hey, Rei. Find anything yet", asked Rogue, walking over to me, looking through the rails of clothes.

"No. Anything I pick up, Ally and Lynzy come to inspect it, then state it's faults, so I have to put it back and try to find something else". Rogue smiled. "What?"

"Come with me. I think I saw something you'll like. Don't let the two fashion judges see us", she said, dragging me over to a stall. Hanging on the manikin was a white dress that had spaghetti straps , a layered skirt and had a black fishnet material over the top with hylian designs over it in black suede. It was stunning.

"Rogue, why didn't you say about this earlier? Less shopping!", I said, hugginh her. She laughed, hugging me back.

"I should have. Now buy it or I will!", she said. I laughed.

"Alright, but I need to get shoes, tights and jewellery for it to you know".

"It comes with black boots, white tights and black braclets and a matching necklace", said the shop keeper. He looked about the same age as Link. He had black choppy hair, green eyes and was quite muscular.

"Oh, for how much?", I asked. He smiled.

"Seeing as I'm feeling generous today, I'll give it to you half price. 500 rupee's". He put the dress, boots and accesories in a bag and handed it to me. I took a hold of the bag, put he pulled it back slightly. "..If you tell me your name".

"Oh.. uh... Reina". He let go of the bag and took the 500 rupee's I held out to him.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Reina...". He then turned away and went behind a curtain to the store room of his stall. Rogue could not stop smiling.

"WHAT?!" I said.

"Oh, Rei-Rei's got a hot shopkeeper admirer! Ohhhhhhhh!". She laughed when I playfully hit her on the arm.

"Shutup, let's go. And not a word about this to _anyone_". I whispered the last part, it seething through my teeth.

"Fine, Sister's Oath!".

"Thank you. Now let's find these shopping nutcases so we can get lunch". We then went to find the girls.

"Rei-Rei's got a-"

"SHUTUP!". Rogue burst into laughter as we continued to walk on.

* * *

After lunch and three hours of getting changed and getting make and hair done, I was finally ready for my "date" with Link. Leraine was finishing putting the last curls though the bottom of my long midnight black hair, brushing her fingers though it to even it out. I appreciated her doing this this for me. I wanted to look nice for Link and Leraine knew just what to do to make me look that extra bit nicer. Her and the other girls ore similar dresses. They wore a smock top like dress that was just above knee hight, with brown boots similar to Link's and gold bangles. Lera's was pink, Ally's was blue, Lynzy's was red and Rogue's was dark purple. As Leraine put the last curl at the bottom of my hair she said;

"You look so pretty, Rei".

"Thanks, so do you Lera".

"Nervous?"

"Hell yeah"

"You'll be fine, don't worry". I got up from the dressing table and walked over to the door with Leraine, only for her to stop me at it by saying, "Reina?". I looked at her to see she was staring at the door.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm your best friend and I only want what's best for you, because you deserve that. Link... he's a good guy and if you end up becoming more than friends, well... I'm happy for you". She then smiled at me and gave me a wink. "Just don't forget me, kay?". I felt like I was going to cry at that moment, but held it back, not wanting to smudge all of Lera's hard work she put into doing my make-up. So instead I gave her a hug, her hugging me in response.

"Of course I won't forget you, how could I? You're my best friend, Lera, never forget that".

She pulled back from me. "I won't". She then jumped up only to face the door again and open it. "Now let's get you to your date, shall we?". She took my hand in hers and walked me to the top of the stairs. "You ready?" I tightened my grip on her hand.

"Always". We smiled at eachother before walking down the stairs to hear gasps and screams of excitment from Ally and Lynzy, saying things like you look so pretty etc. Link walked over to me, making me smile when he said;

"Wow, you look... beautiful, Reina".

"T-thank you, Link". I'm pretty sure I was blushing at this moment in time.

"Are you ready?" He held his arm out to me, gesturing for me to take it. I did.

"Always". We then made our way out of the Inn and into Kakariko, the girls following us, to the festival.

* * *

Haii guys!

SO SORRY that this chapter took so long to update! Have been busy with coursework and studying for mocks atm! Damn GCSE's lolz ntm I've had a bit of writers block lately but I'm back and have already a few chapters written, so all I have to do is type them onto the computer

Rogue: God, how longs that gonna take?

Takai: A.S.A.P

Rogue: Sureeeeeeee

Reina: Don't start _another_ fight Rogue, you've only finished your second fight with Link

Rogue: Awwww, what? You don't want me beating up your lover boy ho Takai doesn't own!

Reina: Yes! Don't beat him up, just 'cause he's property of Nintendo and ur not, so you can get erased!!!

Leraine: Anyway people plz Review, but absoulutly **_NO FLAMES !!!_** Thanx. People who flame are just wasting peoples time, including there own. If you don't like the story, don't read it, simple!

Rogue: Yeh! You damn haters suck! U flame, u **_DIE!!!_** (Laughs evilly)

Link: o.O Rogue, calm yourself. Don't go _that_ far. You need to see a pyschiatrist!

Rogue: You starting, Hero-boy?!?!

Everyone, but Link and Rogue: **_NOT AGAIN!!!_**

Takai: Well anyways ppl, before we have another blood bath, We all bid you farewell

Reina: See ya!

Leraine: L8r!

Takai: Baii XP


	13. Not Going As Expected

**Chapter 13**

**Not Going As I Expected**

**Author P.O.V**

"Wow, you Hylian's sure know how to throw a party!", said Reina, looking around the stalls, food tables, and an area set up for dancing, where a band was playing. Link smiled at the amazed girl.

"I wouldn't really know, I've never been to one of these before". Reina looked at him in confusion. _Oh yeah, he was sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years. He never experienced anything like this before._

"Well, it'll be a first for both of us then". Link smiled nervously. He'd never done this sort of thing before. Not just the festival, but he'd never been on a date before, and being a teenager, like any other, was very nervous. Happy that Reina hadn't noted his nervousness, he lead both of them through some of the stalls, the crowds not really helping him. "You okay, Link?". Link jumped, not really prepared that Reina noticed, finally.

"Yeah, fine".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just.... uh.... gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back, okay? Stay around here, so I can find you again". He then walked of as quickly as he could.

"Um... okay?"

* * *

Link splashed some water onto his face, from the well. It was pretty isolated around here, so it gave Link some time to calm down. _Naryu, a little help here would be nice! _Link though as the cold water hit his face once again.

"I don't blame you for being nervous. She's a beautiful girl". Link looked up to see Sheik.

"I know, but it's not just that. I've never done this before. I dont know what to say or do. It's just...."

"I can see that being locked in the Sacred Realm hasn't done anything for you, mentally. Although, I may be able to help. Have you ever heard of Sparkanean magic weilders?"

"You mean the ones that specialise in magic? Yes".

"Well, I have obtained a spell book from Sparx that will allow me to cast sparkanean spells. And one of the spell book sections is about romance and sexual spells".

"What are you trying to say?"

"There is a spell that makes you more romantically confident, but can have some side affects".

"Sheik, you have to use that spell on me. Please, I dont want to mess things up with Reina".

"Why do you want to make such an impression on this girl anyway?"

"When you get to know her, Sheik, you'll understand. She's beautiful, she's kind, can be sarcastic at times, but in a good way. She has a great sense of humor, she can fight, which many women these days can't do... She's just...."

"The one for you?"

"Yeah. It's like the godesses sent her here for more than just to help me find the Heroine of Time, but for me. I don't know maybe I'm thinking to far ahead of myself. We might only be suppose to be friends".

"You'll only know, if you try to be more. Do you want me to use the spell?"

"Yes".

"They do have side affects, that might not work for some people".

"I'm sure I can handle it".

"Alright, then". Sheik the pulled out quite a large book from a puff of smoke, most likely he summoned it with magic. He opened the book a flipped the pages until he got to the section of Romance and Sex. Scanning through quickly, he found the spell and looked up at Link. "Are you absolutly sure?"

Link nodded. "Yeah". Sheik then chanted the spell in Sparkanean, causing a sort of blue glow to surround Link, but turned pink and eventually faded into Link's body. The nerves in Link's mind immediately dissappeared. "Sheik, it worked. This is great. Thanks".

"Anytime. By the way, the spell will only last for a few hours, so try build up your own confidence, while under this spell".

"Got it! Right, I gotta go find Reina. Thanks again Sheik", Link said, running off with his newly found confidence. Sheik shook his head.

"This is not going to be good".

* * *

Leraine couldn't figure out why she was so bored. There was dancing, which she loved, interesting people she could talk to, and stalls that sold the cutest things, but she couldn't find it in herself to have fun. She missed her best friend, who she did everything with. She sighed and got up from the chair she was sitting in, and decided to browse through the stalls.

"Leraine! What are you doing here? I though you'd be dancing. Didn't you shop enough today", said the voice of her best friend. Leraine smiled as she walked over to Reina.

"Just a bit bored, actually. And no-one can shop to much. Don't be daft". Reina laughed. "Anyway, where's Link?"

"He went to the bathrooms, but he's been acting sort of... strange. I think he's nervous"

"Well you would be nervous on a first date, wouldn't you? I mean, he's been lock in a mythical realm for seven years, so I don't think he's had the time to date".

"Oh yeah, good point. He said something similar to the fact he'd never been to this kinda festival before".

"He should come around, nerves eventually fade, especially if you're having fun, And that shouldn't be hard for him, when you're around"

"Thanks, that's brilliant to know! But seriously, I don't know, I'm kinda stumped on what to say or do, ya know?"

"Just be yourself. That's the part of you he wants to know better, right? So let the real you show"

"You mean the annoying, hyper, weird, freaky and sometimes scary side?"

"No that's the you on skittles." Reina sighed. "Don't worry, you'll be fine".

"What about you? You said you were bored".

"I might turn in early"

"No! Leraine, you can't. Try to have fun, common, how often to we attend Hylian festvals in our lives?"

"This would be the first"

"Exactly! So have fun, while it lasts! Find the girls, I'm sure they're having fun right now!"

"Alright, thanks Rei!"

"Anytime, now go, have fun. I'll wait here for Link. Make sure Rogue doesn't drink to much".

"I will don't worry. See ya!"

"Later!". Leraine eventually walked, going up the direction of the well to see if the girls were there, only to see Link, talking to Sheik. Suddenly Link's body began to glow blue, which turned to pink, then faded into Link's body. Link the jumped up and ran into the festival again. Sheik stood and watched Link run away, shaking his head. Lerain decided to walk up to him.

"Hi", she said. Sheik looked at the pink haired girl and smiled under his mask.

"Hello. You are Leraine, correct?"

"Uh, yes".

"I am Sheik of the Sheikah Tribe. I am one of the guardians of the Princess Zelda". _Yay, Sheik's his own person!_

"Nice to meet you". Sheik then knelt to the ground.

"It is an honour to meet one of the last of the Sparkanean race"

"Me? A Sparkanean? What?", she asked in surprise. Sheik, looked a bit shocked.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? Come with me". Sheik then took Lerain by the hand and brought her to the windmill.

"Why are we going here?"

"I have to explain to you about what you are. But not here, anyone could hear us". He then opened the door and both of them walked into the windmill.

* * *

"Reina!", said Link, as he finally, found her. She smiled at him.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went to. You took awhile. You okay?"

"Definitly, now that a beautiful girl like you is around". _Wait, what did I just say?_

"Um... thanks Link?" _What's up with him? He never says stuff like this._

"You wanna go get something to eat, Rei?"

"Um... sure". Link wrapped his arm around Reina's waist and pulled her extremely close to him and they walked to one of the food tables.

"Hello there, what can I get you two?", said the server girl.

"Me and the lady will have some of those, please", Link said pointing at some sort of meat, which looked delicious. Reina however wasn't amused with "the lady" comment. She had a name, and prefered to be called as such. Link handed Reina a plate of the food.

"Thanks...", she said annoyingly, which Link either didn't notice or care. They both sat down at one of the tables around the dancing area. Reina picked through her food, getting quite annoyed with Link. The spelled hero finally noticed.

"What's the matter, babe?" _What am I saying? Why can't I control my mouth? It's like someone else is talking for me?_

"Nothing....", she said, getting angry, rather than annoyed.

"You don't look it, but you're still a pretty little thing, none-the-less". _SHUTUP, DAMN MOUTH!_

"Yeah, yeah...." _Ugh! He's being such a jerk. He' s acting like all those assholes at home. If this is the real him, I don't want to know him._

"Don't be like that, Rei-Rei. Put a smile on that beautiful face" _STOP DOING THAT! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WOULD SAY!_

"You know what? I have had it! If this is the real you, I dont want to know you! You're just a big a jerk as all the other guys I know! And I though you were different!" Reina then threw her plate of food at Link and stormed off.

"Reina! Don't leave!" She didn't even turn around. She just ran off, into the crowd, out of Link's sight. She ran until she reached the front steps of Kakariko and sat down on the top step, leaning against the wall, tears flowing down her face, until her tears turned into sobs. She hugged her knee's and buried her face into her lap, just wanting the hurt she felt to go away. She'd never hurt this much, when a guy acted like this to her. Maybe it was because she actually believed he was the one, the one for her, that he was actually a nice guy, who didn't want her for her looks, but for her, the real her.

"Rei, you look a bit down, s'what da matter?", said the voice of my twin sister, obviously drunk.

"Link"

"Awww, did he dump, your pretty little ass, then?" I smacked Rogue across the face.

"Shutup! Just leave, you're just a bitch when your drunk. Go fuck a hobo".

"Will do, as long as he's fit! Yeoooooo!" She eventually wobbled away from Reina, who started crying more.

* * *

"Oh, well. That explains the pink hair and eyes". Sheik had explained everything about Sparx that was in his knowledge to Leraine, and apparently, she was from the Sparkanean moon, Popularis, which was the moon that Magic Weilders goverened and was under their rule. Apparently Magic Weilders could change their hair and eye colours by magic before they're born, to be whatever they wanted. Leraine's was pink because it was the first colour she'd ever seen apart from black.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to inform you of this".

"It's okay. I think you probably explained it better than anyone could have".

"Thank you". He then took out the book Leraine saw him with earlier. "This is a copy of The Sparkanean Magic Weilders spell book. It's yours now to use. I will help you in anyway I can. It will be an honour for me to help such an honourary race".

"Hey", Leraine said gently, putting her hand on his jawline, stroking it ith her thumb. "It doesn't matter what race I come from, we're still people. No need to treat me any different, okay?"

Sheik smiled through his mask. "Alright. Thank you, Leraine". She smiled

"Don't worry about it. Although, I would like to ask a favour".

"Of course"

"Couldn't you help me train to use this. I've never used magic before, so I dont know how to-"

"Of course, I will do everything in my power to help you. You have a bigger role than I in the saving of Hyrule".

"No, you have the same role".

"I'm not sure about that"

"Come with us" He lifter his head up

"Excuse me?"

"Come with us, on our journey. We could use your help, I mean we still have four more temples to complete. We need all the help we can get".

"Alright. I can help you train at the same time, which is the best way to learn. While on the battlefield".

"Until then we should have fun, don't you think?"

"Fun? I couldn't really-"

"Oh common, just cause you have to guard the princess, doesn't mean you can't have fun!"

"Alright"

"Yay! **Common**, the festival should be in a full swing about now!" Leraine the dragged Sheik out of the windmill and back into the festival.

* * *

Link was running around the whole festival grounds and could find no trace of Reina. _I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I said those horrid things. I have to apologise, or find Sheik and get him to take off his damn spell._

"Link, shouldn't you be with Reina? She's been waiting for you in the stalls", said Leraine, who thankfully for Link, was with Sheik.

"Sheik, I need you to get rid of the spell"

"Why? What happened? What spell?", asked Leraine.

"Link asked me to use a spell to make him more romantically confident, so he wouldn't be so nervous around Reina, but obviously the side affects I feared about, have happened. What didn you say to her?"

"**_I _**didn't. It was like someone was controlling my voice, saying my word for me".

"That is the side affect. Some people need to be conficent in their voice to, and if you aren't, the spell will talk for you".

"**_ARE YOU KIDDING ME, SHEIK?! _**You have to remove it"

"I can't. I'm afraid I don't have enough power to do the removal spell"

"I might. You said I'm a true Sparkanean, so I might".

"You're a true Sparkanean?"

"Long story short, Sheik explained I'm from the Sparkanean moon Popularis, so I'm a Magic Weilder. And Sheik is joining our journey's".

"You should be able to". He opened Leraine's copy of the spell book and looked through, until- "Ah, there it is. Now chanted these words"

"Do you honestly expect me to read that?!"

"Just try". Leraine attempted as best as she could, only for Link to pink, as in his whole body and clothing pink, causing Leraine to laugh and Sheik holding in his, trying to be proper.

"Very funny, please try again, Leraine, I need to see Reina".

"Oh, fine fine, hold on, you try reading it and see how difficult it is" She chanted the words again, for Link to turn back to his original state. No pink, no confidence boost, no controling words.

"Yes, it work! Thank you, Leraine!", he then ran off to find Reina. As he ran past the front steps, he thought he heard something, so went back. He walked over to the steps to find Reina, sobbing into her knees. "Reina..." She shot her head up and looked at Link.

"What do you want? Haven't you been enough of a jerk already?", she snapped.

"Reina, I'm sorry. Please let me explain. I was under a spell".

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before, Link". Link sat down beside her.

"No, I'm not joking. I bumped into Sheik when I was away to the bathroom and he saw I was nervous, so he suggested a spell that would give me more confidence. He warned me there was side affects, but I didn't care at the time, I just wanted to make a good impression. When I was you again, anytime I tried to talk, the spell talked for me, saying that disgusting stuff. Then I found Sheik and Leraine and they removed the spell, so I could talk to you without making things even worse. Reina, I'm so sorry. Please say something".

"You mean you did all that, just to impress me?"

"Yeah..."

"That has got to be the most stupid, yet cutest thing I have ever heard", she said laughing.

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, now that I know it was a spell being the jerk, not you. That's why I was so upset. I thought you were just like all the other guys, but at first I though you were the-" She stopped there, not wanting to reveal what she nearly let slip.

"The what?"

"The one". Link was shock, knowing she felt the same. She saw this and took it the wrong way. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said-"

"No, Reina. I feel the same"

"Really?"

"When I was talking to Sheik, he told me that the way I felt for you was, that you were the one... for me". She smiled as Link pulled her into a hug, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I would have taken into account that you were nervous. Everyone is nervous on a first date, ya know!"

"This proves how much of an idiot I am".

"You're not an idiot, just means you're a little.... okay you're an idiot", they both laughed. Link rested his head ontop of Reina's.

"I think spells should be left for when you're in battle, don't you?"

"Maybe, although they do come in handy sometimes, when you're not in battle".

"How so?"

"Well, you can use magic to open doors that can't be opened, to solve puzzles, and many other wonderful things".

"Well, as much as magic is useful and don't need magic to do this". Reina took her head of Link's shoulder and looked at him, confused.

"Do what?"

"This". He leaned down and kissed her lips, gently, so she could pull back if she wanted, but instead, she kissed him back, putting her hands on his face to pull him closer, making him respond by doing the same. Although this wasn't the date either of them expected, it ended the way both of them had wanted. With a kiss.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update, but I had been busy with my coursework and doing GCSE'S but they are offically over and now that my writers block for this chapter has gone I was able to continue.

Special thanks to celestial writer who gave me the idea for this chapter! Sorry I didn't use all of your idea, but I'm glad you gave me the idea of the date going wrong! XD

Rogue: What about me? All I was in this chapter was drunk!

Ally & Lynzy: And we weren't in it at all!

Takai: You'll be in the next chapter, dont worry, cause I own you! Ha!

Reina: About time you let us have our kiss! I've been waiting since the story started!

Link: Thats because she owns you, but not me, I belong to Nintedo!

Takai: If I owned Nintendo, I would make Zelda into Sheik and Reina and Leraine would be with Link and Sheik!

Reina and Lera: Yay!

Rogue: Whats about me?!?!

Takai: You'll get you're moment

Cal: You all will

Everyone: **_WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!_**

Cal: I wanted to make some sort of entrance, I haven't been in on chapter yet!

Takai: I mentioned you in a chapter!

Leraine: Well actually I did!

Takai: But I made you

Rogue: Okay, can we please go! Fairy-boy is annoying me, he keeps kissing Reina.

Link: Just because Im getting some action

Rogue: OH YOU'RE DEAD NOW!

Everyone else: NOT AGAIN!

Reina: Let's do before things get ugly around here. See ya!

Leraine: Later!

Takai: Bye! See ya next chapter!


	14. NOT A CHAPTERAGAIN!

Having A Bit Of A Problem... Again!

**Not A Chapter!**

Hello my faithful fans! Sorry for not updating a chapter again, but I'm having a bit of a problem again. I'm trying to figure out whether or not i should continue writing this story or not.

After re-reading it a few times for ideas, I'm not sure that I'm liking the way I wrote this at the beginning or where it is heading, so I need your **_honest _**oppinion.

Should I re-write this story, to try and improve the story line that I have, but have messed up in a few areas?

or

Should I continue this version of my story and hope that it turns out alright as I write more chapters?

The main reason I'm asking this is because I dont want to spoil the big revealing of the Heroine of Time, and I need to know what is the best course to take.

And also on that subject please vote on the poll on my homepage about the Heroine of Time, I love hearing who you guys think it is, because you will be shocked when you know who it is. Dun **dun _dun! _**XD

Takai xoxoxoxo


End file.
